A Little R & R
by MoxiesdenLovesShandy
Summary: This follows my two stories Scare and The Morning After His Scare. Sharon and Andy need a little R & R after everything that has happened to the two of them. This is the weekend getaway Andy was speaking about. Sharon and Andy go away for a long weekend up the coast to Monterey but something is not quite right there.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters. They belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

 **A/N:** This story follows my other two. This is going to be a multi-chapter story with a possible twist. Sharon and Andy deserve a little R  & R after everything that has happened to them. Thanks to all my readers! Enjoy this ride...

It's been a couple of days since Andy had his health scare, and in those days following he's been feeling very restless. He understands that the doctor and Sharon want him to take it easy for a week, but he was itching to get back into the swing of things, especially at work. While he's been off, he's had a lot of company. Nicole and Dean came over with the boys for dinner one night. Andy really enjoyed his step-grandchildren whenever they visited. He loved hearing their stories about school and just being a kid. Sharon always smiled more whenever they were around because she loved the interaction that the kids had with their Grandpa Andy as they called him. 

Even Patrice and Provenza came over for a visit. Patrice and Sharon went shopping and out for lunch while Provenza stayed at the condo with Andy and they watched a baseball game between the Colorado Rockies and their beloved Dodgers. The girls had left them with some carrots and celery sticks and told them to behave themselves. "No eating junk food Andy, for your own health" Sharon said to him before she left. "Have fun" Andy said as he kissed her goodbye. 

"So, are you feeling better?" Provenza asked him as he sat down on the couch. "I feel fine" Andy said as he found the channel the game was on. "You felt fine last week too before you collapsed in front of the Captain's office" Provenza said in a snicker. Andy looked over to him "Look, I feel fine, almost normal. In fact, I'm taking Sharon away for a long weekend starting tomorrow." Provenza looked at him and then at the healthy snacks they had on the coffee table "You know I'm here to keep an eye on you right?" Provenza said as he picked up a carrot and stared at it. "Yes I know, it makes Sharon feel better when she goes out that someone else is here with me" Andy said as the game started. 

That night they both were packing a bag for their trip. Actually it was more like Sharon was packing both of their bags while Andy just watched. "I can pack my own bag Sharon, it's not a big deal." Sharon was in their closet picking out some clothes for her to bring with "It's not a problem, Andy" she said as she walked out and placed the clothes in her bag. "What's in the pink bag?" Andy asked as she placed it in her bag on top. "A surprise" she said as she smiled back at him and went about putting the clothes that he wanted in his bag. They were going up the coast so that they both could just relax after everything that had happened. Both of them were looking forward to it. 

The next morning, they packed the car up and said goodbye to Rusty. "Call me if you need anything" Sharon said to him as she gave him a hug. Andy waved "See you kid" and then held the door open for Sharon and went around to sit in the drivers' seat. Andy started the car and they headed up the 101 towards Monterey. The drive was going to be around 5 hours but Andy thought it would be worth it just looking at the pictures he saw of the cottage in the magazine. They stopped along the way and got out to stretch their legs and then Sharon drove for a bit. When they pulled into the town of Monterey, they stopped and went grocery shopping to pick up food for their stay as they already ate lunch in the town of Seaside on the way up. 

They pulled into the long driveway of the cottage which was right on a private beach. Andy parked the car and Sharon got out to look at the breathtaking views of the ocean. Andy walked up behind her and wrapped her into a hug. "It's so beautiful here Andy" Sharon said as she leaned back into his chest. They stood there listening to the waves crashing on the shore. After a couple of minutes they walked inside to see what else the cottage had to offer. The views from the screened in porch were spectacular. You could see the whole bay from where they were, perfect setting for relaxing and watching sunsets. 

After they brought all of their things in and settled in to the cottage, Andy and Sharon went out on the deck of the cottage and sat down on the chairs there. Andy reached across for Sharon's hand and held it as they looked out on the ocean. Andy leaned his head back on the chair and took a nap while Sharon flipped through a magazine she had brought with. Yes she could definitely relax up here she thought to herself as she looked over at Andy who was sleeping. She smiled, got up, and walked over to him in his chair and lowered herself next to him. He smiled, welcoming her in his arms, and they both took a nap. 

That night Andy made them dinner. He wanted to set a romantic mood so he lit some candles on the table while Sharon was in the other room freshening up. He was making salmon, with quinoa and steamed broccoli. By now he was getting the hang of being on this new heart healthy diet. He wanted to be around Sharon for a long time so he obeyed the doctor's orders. Sharon walked out towards the eating area of the kitchen and noticed that the candles were lit. Andy was just finishing up in the kitchen and walked over to the table with both plates of food. "Dinner awaits my dear" he said as he held her chair for her when she sat down. "Hmm, this looks really good Andy" as she took a bite. They enjoyed their quiet, romantic dinner. Sharon insisted on cleaning up after they were done eating since Andy had cooked dinner. 

Andy went into the living room area where there was a stereo and found a CD of Nat King Cole's Greatest Hits. He looked over to where Sharon was just finishing up. "Sharon leave it. I can pick it up later" Andy said as he placed the CD in the CD player. Sharon placed the water back in the fridge as she started to hear music playing. She walked over to where Andy was standing. "May I have this dance?" Andy asked as he held out his hand for her to take. Sharon obliged and took his hand. He pulled her in close to him as they began to dance to the song 'Unforgettable'. The lights were dim and the evening was perfect as Andy twirled her around the small space. 

He started serenading her "Like a song of love that clings to me. How the thought of you does things to me. Never before has someone been more. Unforgettable in every way. And forever more, that's how you'll stay." Sharon looked up at Andy with tears in her eyes. They continued to dance and she pulled him in for a kiss. "Thank you" Sharon said as she continued to look in his eyes. "I am the lucky one here" Andy said back to her, wiping the tears off her face and pulled her in for another kiss. The music continued to play and a different song was on now. Sharon took Andy by his hand and led him to where their bedroom was in the cottage. Andy had the biggest grin on his face and closed the door behind them. 

Once in their room, they continued to kiss each other. Sharon pulled back and said "I'll be right back" and walked into the joining bathroom grabbing the pink bag with her on the way. Andy sat at the foot of the bed and caught his breath. For some reason he was a little nervous even though Sharon and him have been intimate many times before. Sharon came out of the bathroom wearing a purple negligee and matching lace trimmed silk shorts. Andy took one look at her, stood up, and checked his pulse. "Are you okay?" Sharon asked rushing over to him. "Just making sure I'm alive right now cause I don't want to miss this" Andy said and pulled Sharon closer to him. "You are absolutely breathtaking, do you know that?" Andy said kissing her. He sat back down on the bed and pulled her on top of him so she was straddling him. She pulled his shirt over his head, continued to caress each other, and eventually laid down on the bed. 

The next morning when Andy woke up, he felt Sharon's right leg draped over his. He looked over at Sharon who was still sleeping. He thought she still looked breathtaking, even when she slept. He decided to let her sleep in and he carefully got out of bed. He went to put his boxers and jeans back on, threw on a t-shirt and walked out to the kitchen. The sun was just starting to come up and he poured himself a glass of orange juice and picked up the local paper that was left on the doorstep. He was paging through it as he heard Sharon walk into the kitchen. She wore a matching purple robe now and went around to where he was sitting. "Good morning" he said smiling up at her. She leaned in for a kiss "hmm morning". She walked back into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice. 

Sharon looked up and saw Andy staring back at her. She started to blush and smiled at him. He smiled back at her and then continued reading the paper. One article had caught his eye. It was about a missing woman in her twenties. As he read on he learned that she was at least the fourth missing woman in the past 30 days. The local police did not have any leads as the assailant didn't really leave behind any evidence and there were no witnesses. This puzzled Andy, like he heard it before from a prior case. 

"Huh", he said continuing to read further. Sharon walked over to see what he was so intently on reading. "Apparently in the past 30 days there have been 4 missing women from this area" Andy said. Sharon walked around behind him to see the article for herself. "And apparently the local police are stumped by it, they don't have any leads or any witnesses" Andy continued to say. He looked up at Sharon with his inquisitive eyes. "Oh no Andy Flynn! We are supposed to be resting and relaxing these days we're up here, not solving a crime" Sharon said to him. "Yes I understand that but something about this looks and sounds very familiar" Andy said and they both looked at each other. Sharon knew where this was going to lead.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters. They belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

 **A/N:** Here is the next chapter! What is going to happen next? Will Sharon and Andy get to enjoy their relaxing, romantic getaway or is there something lurking in the shadows...Thanks for all the reviews.

Chapter 2

Sharon took the newspaper from Andy to get a closer look on this article about the missing woman. She closed the paper and looked up at Andy "Yes, for some reason that whole MO does sound familiar, but I want to relax and enjoy this time with you" Sharon pleaded with him. Andy smiled back at her and headed for the kitchen to make them breakfast. "Okay" was all he said. He knew that if he let Sharon just think about the possibility of the missing women, she would eventually be curious enough that she would want to do something regarding it. She turned into quite the detective since joining Major Crimes, Andy had thought, and he was so very proud of her each and every day.

Andy decided to make them oatmeal for breakfast along with whole wheat toast and some fresh fruit. Sharon was still sitting at the table with the newspaper pushed to the side when Andy had brought their breakfast over. "Let's go into town today" Sharon had said as Andy took his pills and ate his oatmeal. "I saw this quaint little art shop when we were driving over, I want to go inside and see what they have there" Sharon continued. Andy looked up at her, smiled, and said "I'm fine with whatever you want to do today". They both got up from the table, cleared the dishes, and headed towards the bedroom.

While they were in the shower, Andy pressed Sharon up against the one of the walls and kissed her. "I love you" Andy said in a whisper. "I love you too" Sharon said regaining her breath. They dried each other off, got dressed and headed out the door into the town.

There were many shops that Sharon wanted to go into. Normally Andy didn't like shopping at these little shops but when he was with Sharon, his whole demeanor changed and he found himself enjoying watching Sharon look around all of the little stores.

They were walking towards the store that Sharon wanted to go into when suddenly Sharon stopped walking. Andy looked at her and tried to see what made her stop. "What's wrong honey?" Andy asked. "I thought I just saw someone" Sharon said startled. "Who?" Andy asked still looking at her. "Philip Stroh" Sharon said looking into Andy's eyes.

"What? Where?" Andy said looking like he was going to go after him. Sharon tugged on his arm and kept him by her side. Sharon then took Andy and they sat down on a nearby bench. "I'm not sure but I thought I saw him go into that shop over there" and pointed towards the art shop they were headed for. "Okay, let's go" Andy said as he stood up and reached for Sharon's hand. "Wait, we need to be smart about this" Sharon said looking at Andy.

"We're going to go inside the shop and just see what we can see" Andy said as he threw on his charming smile to her. Sharon looked at him and gave him a 'you better behave look'. "Come on" Andy said walking towards the shop with Sharon next to him holding hands. They both had their firearms and badges with them but Sharon wanted to be cautious, especially if it was indeed Philip Stroh whom she saw.

As they walked into the shop, they saw there were two doors. Andy went to the one around the corner while Sharon went through the front door. There were a few people inside. Sharon looked around to see if she recognized anyone. Andy did the same, but they couldn't find anyone who fit the description of Stroh. "There's no one here Sharon" he said looking at her.

"Maybe he slipped out back?" Sharon suggested and started towards the back entrance where Andy just came from. Andy stopped her in her tracks, he knew that she needed this relaxing weekend just as much as he did, she didn't need to be chasing a possible sighting of Stroh around town. "Sharon", he said quietly as he looked into her eyes and just nodded his head no.

Sharon sighed looking around the shop, perhaps she was seeing things that weren't there? She was under a tremendous amount of stress these past couple of days, hell these past couple of weeks for that matter. "Just enjoy looking around this art shop" he said as he rub her arm. "I'll be over there by the front door" Andy said giving her a wink as he let go of her arm. Sharon took a deep breath and started to look at the different artwork that was for sale in this shop. She really didn't need anything but loved to look for new things for when her and Andy found a home of their own.

As Andy stood by the door he glanced outside the shop to see if anyone remotely fit the description of Stroh. He then pulled out his phone and texted Rusty to see how he was doing. He knew Sharon would think of Rusty's safety first if she thought Stroh was indeed here. Rusty texted him back saying that he was just leaving class and was meeting up with Buzz tonight. 'Good' was all Andy replied back as he put his phone away.

Sharon had purchased a local artists painting of a beach house and the ocean in the background. It reminded her of the place they were staying at here and she wanted to be reminded of this wonderful place and her time with Andy. Sharon walked over to where Andy was still standing and showed him the painting. "It's great!" Andy said as he took a hold of it and walked out with Sharon.

"I texted Rusty to see how he was" Andy said as he looked back at Sharon. "He's meeting up with Buzz tonight" he continued to say. Sharon heard him, she couldn't help but worry about Rusty's safety but was glad to hear he was hanging out with Buzz. "Good" she said as she kept walking as Andy placed his arm around her waist.

They headed towards the pier where they sat down at one of the benches there and watched as the local fishermen casted their lines into the ocean. They grabbed some local food for lunch. Sharon made sure that Andy chose something that was still healthy and they ate out on the pier.

Sharon was lost in thought. Andy squeezed her hand "Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm fine" Sharon smiled at him and they got up to walk back to their cottage. Instead of walking the way they came into town, Andy decided to take Sharon down towards the beach and they walked along the path that was there which led them to the beach that was in front of the cottage. They walked hand in hand as they passed seagulls flying overhead and landing on the beach.

Andy still carried the painting as they made their way to the front of the porch. Sharon sat down on one of the chairs as Andy put the painting inside. He came back out and sat next to Sharon. She looked out at the ocean puzzled. "What's wrong?" Andy asked pulling her closer to him. "I know I saw him Andy. I don't think my mind is playing tricks with me" Sharon had said with certainty. "I believe you Sharon" he hesitated next "so what do you want to do?" Sharon, still looking out into the ocean simply said "Our job" and looked back at Andy. Andy nodded "yes ma'am" and pulled out his phone dialing Provenza's number.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters. They belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

Chapter 3

Provenza sat at his desk in the murder room. It was Friday afternoon, almost time to go, and it had been quiet so far. He was looking over some paperwork when his phone rang. He saw Andy's name pop up on the display. "Flynn, aren't you supposed to be on vacation?" he said as he answered his phone. "Yeah, about that, something's come up here" Andy said.

"Is everything alright with you and the Captain?" "Yes, we are both fine" Andy replied "Look, I need you to look up something for us." "Go on" Provenza huffed as he started to jot down what Andy was saying on a piece of paper.

"There's been 4 women in their early twenties that have gone missing in the past 30 days up here, no witnesses, no evidence left behind" Andy started to say. "What did you stumble into Flynn?" questioned Provenza. "Sharon and I were in town looking at the different shops here when she thought she saw Philip Stroh" Andy said. Provenza almost dropped the phone.

"Did you follow him?" Provenza asked as he got the attention of Mike who was sitting at his desk. "We went into the shop she saw him enter but he wasn't there" Andy concluded. "Look, the Captain wants you guys to look into this and find out what you can about the missing women. She's in touch with the locals right now and is persuading them to fax over all of the information they have to the murder room" Andy said as he was watching Sharon talk on her phone. "Okay, got it" Provenza said.

"Oh and one other thing" Andy said quietly. "What?" Provenza stated. "Could you maybe keep an eye on Rusty, he's supposed to be hanging out with Buzz tonight" Andy asked. Provenza looked up and saw Rusty and Buzz entering the murder room. "Buzz and Rusty just walked into the murder room. I'll tell Buzz what's going on" Provenza said. "Okay, but don't alert the kid, I don't want him worrying." "I'll keep you and the Captain posted" Provenza said as he hung up the phone with Andy. He held his face in his hands and muttered "Ye gods!"

Provenza looked at Mike and nodded as Julio picked up the faxes that were being sent over. He brought them back and placed a quarter in Provenza's jar. Provenza explained what was going on to Julio and Amy and left them to look over the papers while he went over to speak with Buzz. Rusty was sitting at Buzz's desk. "Hey Buzz, can you come in here for a second?" Provenza asked as he pointed towards electronics. "Yes Lieutenant" Buzz said as he followed him in the room. Mike followed them also.

Rusty sat outside looking at Julio and Amy diligently working on something at their desks. Maybe they caught a case? If so then his evening hanging out with Buzz will be over sooner rather than later. Gus was working late tonight so he'd be by himself. Provenza explained everything to Buzz and he understood. "I'll keep an eye on him sir" Buzz replied. "Until we know something concrete, we won't place a police escort on him" Provenza said and then they all left electronics.

"Did you guys catch a case?" Rusty asked Provenza as he walked out. "Oh, we are just working on something, not sure if it will lead us anywhere" Provenza said as he walked back to his desk. Rusty continued to look on as everyone was getting busy. "Do you need to go somewhere or do something Buzz?" Rusty questioned "because I can leave if you are busy now." "Nope, you and I are still hanging out tonight" Buzz answered and found Provenza staring back at him from across the room.

Meanwhile, back in Monterey, Sharon hung up her phone with the local police captain and walked over to where Andy was standing. "Provenza and the rest of the team are looking into it" Andy said as Sharon nodded. Sharon wrapped her arms around herself. The ocean air mixed in with the evening air gave a chill. Andy wrapped his arms around her and enveloped her in a hug. Sharon started to shiver. "It's going to be okay" Andy said as he soothingly rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

"What about Rusty?" Sharon asked as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of being in Andy's arms. "He's with Buzz in the murder room. He's safe Sharon, nothing's going to happen" Andy said as he leaned into the crook of her neck as placed a light kiss there. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes "nothing's going to happen to you either". Sharon looked away.

Andy knew that Stroh hated powerful women and Sharon was one of them. She was at the judge's chambers when he escaped that day. Plus she had those threatening letters sent to her back then. Sharon looked Andy in his eyes "let's go inside", she said as she grabbed his hand and led him back inside the cottage.

"Are you hungry?" Andy asked as they made their way into the kitchen. "I can make us something lite and quick" he added. Sharon joined him by the fridge to see what he was looking at. He pulled out ingredients to make a salad. She busied herself with washing the lettuce and all the vegetables as Andy started mixing the ingredients together.

Sharon became lost in thought. She had to trust her team now to look into all the info that was sent to them. She knew they would notify her and Andy if they found anything. When she spoke to the local police captain, she expected resistance from him, but he was willing to accept some help from the LAPD. When she had mentioned the name, Philip Stroh, the police captain remembered hearing the name a while back when a BOLO was listed when he escaped the LA County Sheriffs.

Andy reached over to touch Sharon's hand and she was startled. "Sorry" Sharon said as she carried the plates over to the table. Andy watched her. "So much for the romantic and relaxing getaway" he sighed.

"I'm sorry" Sharon said as she set the table. They both needed this weekend just to relax with all that happened to them personally, and the team. The relaxing part was nice while it lasted, and heck the romantic parts were very nice too, Sharon thought to herself and smiled.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, duty calls" Andy shrugged, looking defeated. He was also thinking about how nice it was to just relax with Sharon. His mind flashed back to all the times he held her on this getaway, from dancing to the bedroom, and then in the shower this morning. He also thought about the ring that she now wears on her left hand and that brought a huge smile to his face.

Sharon looked back at him and smiled. "I'm worried about you" she said as he walked over to have a seat at the table. "Me? What about?" he asked. "Is this too soon? You have not been cleared to go back to work by your doctor" she started to say to him as she grabbed his hand in hers. "I'm fine" he said in a reassuring voice. "You have your doctor's appointment this Monday and I don't want us to miss it" she said as she caressed his left hand.

"I'm worried about you too Sharon" as he started to caress her left hand, touching the ring as he went along. "Stroh is not very fond of you. Don't forget those letters that were written to you, I know I haven't and that was three years ago".

She reached over and pulled his chin up "You were in that house that went up in flames and barely escaped from the burning man, I haven't forgotten that part. Or all the times you were in harm's way either" Sharon said as she leaned over and gave him a simple kiss on his lips.

They ate their salads and when they were finished, Andy's cell phone rang. He looked at his phone and saw that it was Mike calling. "Go ahead Mike" Andy said as he put it on speaker so Sharon could hear.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters. They belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

Chapter 4

"We found some information regarding the four women. They had a couple of things in common: they were all around the same height 5'9 to 5'10, brown hair, and slightly muscular" Mike said as Sharon and Andy listened. "Anything else?" Sharon asked. "Yes Captain, they were all recent graduates of law school" Mike answered. "Did they go to the same school?" Andy asked further. "Yes. Two of them went to Stanford and the other two went to UC-Berkeley, ma'am" Julio said as he jumped into the conversation.

"What type of law degree did they graduate with?" Sharon asked. "Looks like they were all going into criminal law Captain" Amy answered. "What type of criminal law?" The team paged through some paperwork. "Sex crimes" Provenza answered. Sharon and Andy looked at each other. "Stroh" Andy said. "Take me off speaker" Sharon said as she didn't want anyone else to hear this, especially if Rusty was still in the murder room with Buzz. Provenza did and started to speak with her.

"Lieutenant, I want to see all of these findings that you have" Sharon said. "Email them to me" she continued. "Sure Captain" Provenza said. Andy and Sharon both glanced at each other. Andy continued to write down a couple of things on some paper. "I'll drive up with Julio tomorrow morning and meet you and Flynn at the local police station by 9am" Provenza stated. "We will have to coordinate with the locals on this. If Stroh is here in the area, I want to be vigilant but careful that we don't step on the local law enforcement" Sharon said as she was in full Captain Mode now.

"Understood, Mike and Amy will stay behind to coordinate down here" Provenza said. "Oh, and Captain" he continued. Sharon hummed. "Buzz is staying with Rusty, he's in good hands so don't worry" Provenza added. "Thank you Lieutenant. We will see you tomorrow" Sharon said. "I'll text you the address of the station and our place" Andy added before they hung up.

"He's getting sloppy" Andy said to Sharon. "Why would he choose recent law school graduates? He had to have known them somehow?" Andy continued as Sharon stood up and walked back into the kitchen. Andy followed her. "Something doesn't make sense here" Andy continued as he cleaned up the items left out in the kitchen. Sharon washed the dishes "You're right Andy. Are we missing something else?" Andy shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

Sharon and Andy sat on the couch looking over the email Provenza sent regarding their findings so far. "It looks like all four of them interned at this one law firm in town" Andy started saying as he looked on Sharon's phone reading the email. "Maybe that's how Stroh knew them?" Sharon stated as she shifted back against Andy to get more comfortable. "Stroh had a partner when he worked as an attorney in LA, right?" she questioned. "Yeah, he did" Andy said as he gently rubbed her arms.

Sharon sent an email to Mike asking him to look into Stroh's old partnership in LA, maybe that would lead to something else. "I feel like we are a sitting duck staying here" Andy said as Sharon placed the phone down and turned around in his arms. "He's probably out there right now, planning something, and we don't know about it" he continued.

Sharon laid against his chest on the couch, "do you want to go back to LA then?" she asked. "No, I want to do our jobs Sharon but we don't have the usual backup here like we do down there" Andy said in a worried voice. "I'm going to protect you at all costs, Sharon, with my life if it comes down to that." Sharon shook her head "we've been able to keep our relationship out of our work so far, Andy; we need to keep our objectiveness during this too".

Andy now shook his head, "Stroh made this personal back when he went after Rusty and you through those letters". Sharon looked at him. "Rusty is part of your family, you are a part of me, which makes me personally involved" Andy said. Sharon huffed, "that is exactly what an attorney will say if you jump the gun here."

"The locals have to be the ones who arrest him, we don't have jurisdiction here" Sharon said as she caressed his face. "I don't want to visit my fiancé in jail because he went after Stroh". Andy smirked at her. "Now on the other hand, if Stroh attacks us, we can always claim self-defense" Sharon added.

"It's getting late, why don't we get some rest" he suggested. "I just want to check in with Rusty first" Sharon said as she started to text him. Then she texted both Ricky and Emily just to make sure they were doing okay. Andy went around the house making sure all the doors and windows were closed and locked. If Stroh was out there, he certainly didn't want to make it easy on him to get to Sharon. He would protect her at all costs.

"Everything ok with your kids?" Andy asked as he got ready for bed. "Yes, Rusty is spending the night at Buzz's house, Emily asked about you, and Ricky is up in Yosemite with a bunch of his friends" Sharon said as she sat at the edge of the bed. She drifted in her thoughts again to last night when she and Andy danced and shared a romantic evening. She was worried about him. Worried about the fact that Andy would do whatever it took to protect the ones that he loves. This frightened her further as she didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

Meanwhile back at the LAPD, Julio was still in the murder room with Provenza and Mike. "Sir, I think we should drive up there now. If it really is Stroh, the Captain and the Lieutenant will need us asap" Julio stated as he started to pack. Provenza looked at him from his desk and then started to get up. "You're right Julio" Provenza said, "Mike, you hold down the fort here" he added as he and Julio started walking out the door. "I will text Andy when we get closer that there's a change in plans" Provenza said as they walked out of the elevator and into the parking garage to take a cruiser up north.

That night Sharon wore one of Andy's t-shirts to bed along with a pair of shorts. She was curled up against Andy's side as she laid her left hand onto Andy's bare chest. Andy was awake laying there with her. "Get some rest" he said as he lifted his shirt slightly and began to rub circles on Sharon's lower back. Her ring glistened in the night glow as she looked at it. "You know I love you, right?" Sharon whispered to Andy. "Yes" Andy whispered back to her and pulled her in closer to him.

She reached up and caressed his face as she shifted her body. "I don't want to lose you Andy, I know sometimes you leap before thinking but promise me you will be careful" Sharon said as she kissed him. Andy smiled, "now that I've got you, and you said yes, I'm not going to lose you." He pulled her in deepening the kiss. "After all, you owe me another dance" he said in a whisper to her. "Make love to me Andy" she whispered back to him. Andy pulled his shirt over her head and gladly made love to her in the moonlight.

Lurking in the shadows of the beach was a dark figure who thought he would never see that police captain again. He wondered if she had spotted him on the street early in the day, he didn't want to take his chance when he saw her, so he quickly left the shops. Did she hear about the murders that he did, is that why she was up here? He knew he couldn't take his chances while she was here with that Lieutenant of hers. He had to act quickly, he wondered who should he take out, Rusty or her. Since she was right here, vulnerable and an easy target, he decided it would be her turn next.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters. They belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

 **A/N:** This chapter is longer than the other chapters because there is going to be a lot going on. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and support. Let's see what happens now to our beloved couple...

Chapter 5

Andy stirred in his sleep and heard his phone alert to a text message. He reached over Sharon as she was sleeping and tried not to disturb her. He unlocked his phone as saw a text message from Provenza. It said 'Julio and I decided to drive up earlier than planned. Meet you at beach house in one hour'. Andy groaned. Sharon woke up to Andy looking at his phone. "Is everything okay?" she asked. "Yes, Provenza and Julio are driving up now, they are about one hour away and said they would be coming here" Andy said in a quiet voice. "Hmm, what time is it?" Sharon whispered. "2:36 AM" Andy said back. Sharon settled back in to bed and reached over for Andy but he instead got out of bed. "Where are you going?" Sharon asked as Andy was putting a t-shirt on.

Just then, they heard a noise that sounded like something being knocked over. Andy looked at Sharon and went to grab his gun. Sharon quickly got out of bed, threw on her cardigan sweater, and grabbed her gun as well. They made their way to the bedroom door. Sharon gave Andy a nod. Andy mouthed "I love you" to her and opened the door slightly. He had left a light on in the living room and in the kitchen as well so there was some light in the cottage. He made his way through the house towards where he thought the noise came from. Sharon was right behind him and they checked and cleared the rooms as they went along.

Suddenly, someone jumped out and blindsided Andy. It was Stroh. They struggled and both were knocked down to the floor. "Andy!" Sharon yelled. During the fall, Andy's gun slid across the floor away from him and Stroh. Andy was on the floor with Stroh on top of him. Sharon drew her weapon at the two but could not get a clear shot. "Knife!" Andy yelled out to alert Sharon that Stroh had a weapon. The two were struggling and Andy's left arm was sliced by the knife. Andy gritted his teeth and continued to fight with Stroh.

"Stay there!" Andy said to Sharon. He wanted Sharon in one spot, and that was away from Stroh. Andy had one hand on the knife and punched Stroh in the face with his other hand. Sharon looked on at the two fighting, and still didn't have a clear shot. She was afraid if she shot; she would hit Andy as the two kept moving around trying to gain the upper hand.

"I'm going to kill your precious Captain" Stroh said to Andy as they still struggled. "The hell you are!" Andy said as he punched him again in the face and grabbed Stroh's hand with the knife. As they were struggling Andy was able to turn the knife around and stabbed Stroh in the chest. Andy looked into his eyes. Stroh fell on top of Andy and Andy threw Stroh off of him and got up. Catching his breath he looked at him making sure he wasn't going to move.

Andy went over to where Sharon was standing, her gun still aimed at Stroh. Andy grabbed Sharon's gun and hands and lowered them both. "Are you alright?" Andy asked. "Yes, are you?" Sharon responded as Andy pulled her into his arms and closed his eyes. "I am now" Andy said between breaths. Sharon started crying in his arms. She then noticed that Andy's left arm was cut and bleeding. "Oh my god Andy, you're bleeding" she said as she ran to get a towel from the kitchen. She then placed it on his arm to stop his bleeding. She had flashbacks to the night when he called her after his knife attack.

She then ran into the bedroom, grabbed her phone, and called 911. She told them that they were LAPD officers and that they had an intruder in their home they were renting, that he was stabbed, and to send an ambulance and the police. She hung up and texted Provenza and told him what happened. 'Are you guys okay?' Provenza texted back. 'Andy's been cut on his arm, I think Stroh is dead, waiting on ambulance and police' Sharon answered.

She looked over to where Andy was sitting now; he still held that towel to his arm. His eyes kept staring at Stroh's body. The police and paramedics arrived and entered the cottage. Sharon showed their badges to the police officers and explained what had happened. The police captain that she spoke to over the phone yesterday also arrived and spoke to Sharon. "So, this was our guy?" he asked. "Yes, we tied him in to the disappearances of those women. Two of my detectives are on their way right now with their findings" Sharon said to him. "Looks like self-defense to me captain" he said to her as he surveyed the crime scene.

She glanced over at Andy who was being looked at by the paramedics. Twice in almost two weeks she thought to herself and shook her head. She excused herself from the captain and walked over to where Andy was. "You are going to need stitches, sir" one of the paramedics told Andy. "I'm fine" he said back to him. "You are going to go get stitches Andy and also get checked out by a doctor" Sharon said to him as one of the paramedics cleaned up his knife wound. Andy hissed at the pain, the adrenaline was starting to wear off now.

One of the police officers took Andy's statement while another one took pictures of the area. The coroner then arrived to take Stroh's body out. Provenza and Julio arrived just as that was happening and walked into the cottage. "Captain" he said to Sharon and nodded to her as he looked around. "Lieutenant" she said back to him. "Are you okay?" Provenza asked as he pointed to the blood that was on her shirt. "Oh, yes I'm fine it's Andy's blood" Sharon said in a shaky voice. Julio went up to her and placed his hand on her arm. She nodded back to him. "Detective, why don't you fill in the captain here" Sharon said as she introduced Julio to the police captain.

Provenza walked over to where Andy was still sitting with the paramedics. "Don't even start" Andy said as he looked up at him. "I didn't say anything" Provenza shrugged and held his hands up. "Exactly!" Andy said, as he hissed again when the paramedics placed gauze over his wound. Sharon then walked over to where Provenza was with Andy. "We are going to take him to the local hospital for some stitches now" the paramedic said to Sharon. "Can I ride with him?" Sharon asked as she looked at Andy. "Of course" the paramedic stated. "Ah, what hospital are you taking him to?" Provenza asked the paramedic. "Community Hospital" they answered. "We will finish up here Captain and then meet you there" Provenza said as he walked over to where Julio was.

Sharon and Andy rode in the back of an ambulance again. Andy didn't want to make this a habit of his. "I'm sorry Sharon" Andy said as he looked at her. She was staring at him with a worried look on her face. "For what?" Sharon asked. "This wasn't how I had planned this weekend" Andy said and reached out to grab her hand with his good arm. "All that matters is that you are okay, that's all I really care about" Sharon said as she caressed his hand in hers. Sharon's eyes were starting to tear up again and she reached up to wipe them with her other hand.

They pulled into the local hospital and walked into the ER with the paramedics. They were met by a triage nurse who took Andy and Sharon to a room where she got Andy's medical history and had to fill out some paperwork. The nurse then looked at the wound on Andy's arm. "Wow! How did that happen?" the nurse asked Andy. "Basically, I got into a fight with a serial killer and he had a knife, sliced my arm up, but I got the better of him" Andy started to say. The nurse just looked at him in shock.

"Andy" Sharon said as she tried to swat his good arm. "We are LAPD officers and were up here for a vacation when we ran into someone who escaped from us about 2 years ago" Sharon started to explain. "No need to explain, honey" she said "you got quite the guy here, being all brave" she continued as she started to clean Andy's wound. Sharon just smiled at her and then at Andy. "Yes I do" Sharon said as she continued to look at him.

Meanwhile, back at the crime scene, Julio and Provenza were explaining to the police captain there about how Stroh knew those 4 women who disappeared. "One of our lieutenants in our squad was able to locate Stroh's apartment in Monterey. This is the address" Provenza said as he handed the paper to the police captain. "Thank you" he said as he took the paper. "Don Dahvee Park is right there sir. More than likely, that's where he buried the bodies" Julio stated and handed him more papers that they brought. "Thanks a lot gentlemen, we will take it from here" the police captain said as he shook both of their hands. Provenza and Julio started walking back to their car. "Come on, let's go to the hospital and see how they are doing" Provenza said to Julio as he got into the car.

Back at the hospital, Andy was getting stitched up and being looked at by a doctor there. "Considering all that you went through tonight, Mr. Flynn, all of your vitals are normal" the doctor said. "Good" Andy replied. "The only concern we had was that your bleeding took a while to stop, but since you listed all the medication that you take, I understand why that occurred, and it's not a big deal" the doctor concluded. Andy shook his head. "You are all set to go" the doctor stated and walked out of the room, but not before he shook Andy and Sharon's hands.

"Are you in any pain?" Sharon asked as she stood up to gather Andy's things. "No, they numbed the area before they stitched me up" Andy said wearily. They both walked out of the room and Andy placed his good arm around Sharon's waist. They met Provenza and Julio in the waiting area. "Glad to see you're okay sir" Julio said as he patted Andy on the back. "Too many hospital visits Flynn for my taste!" Provenza said teasingly to Andy. "Mine too" Andy said as he smiled at Sharon and started to walk out of the emergency room to the car that they drove up in.

"Well, at least you took the explorer up here" Andy said as he held the back door for Sharon. As he walked around to the other side Provenza was waiting for him. As no one was looking, he gave Andy a hand shake. "I'm glad you're okay" he said to him and patted him on the back. "Me too" Andy said back to him. Andy leaned in closer to Provenza saying "All I kept thinking about was how I couldn't let him get to Sharon and that I had to protect her at all costs." "You did good Andy, you did real good" Provenza said and they both got into the car. Sharon leaned into Andy's right side as Julio drove back to the cottage they rented.

They were going to get their stuff and find a hotel or something to stay in for at least that night. As they walked back into the cottage, there was crime scene tape everywhere and nothing had been cleaned up yet. "So much for my security deposit" Andy said as he stepped back inside with Sharon by his side. "I'm sure they will understand Flynn" Provenza said as he followed them inside. They picked up their stuff and packed the car. Sharon drove them to a nearby hotel as Provenza and Julio followed behind them.

Once inside the hotel, Provenza told them that they should meet him and Julio at the local police station at 10 am, just to make sure everything was covered and then he went to his room. Sharon and Andy went up to their room and Andy laid down on the bed. Sharon changed her clothes as she did not want to keep wearing what she had on. She looked at herself in the mirror in the bathroom. Thank God he is okay, she thought to herself, and she walked out of the bathroom and climbed into bed next to Andy.

She curled up next to him and he wrapped his right arm around her. She kissed him like she's never kissed him before with such urgency and he returned the kiss. "I love you Sharon, with everything I have" Andy whispered to her. "I love you too Andy. Thank you for saving our lives tonight" Sharon said as she kissed him again. They both then fell asleep and held onto each other till morning came around.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters. They belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

Chapter 6

It's been at least two hours since they arrived at the hotel Saturday morning. Provenza told Sharon that they would be meeting with the local police at 10am. Sharon glanced at the clock in the room, 6:20 stared blankly back at her. She didn't really sleep much after they arrived at the hotel. She remembers drifting off with Andy by her side, but then something woke her up and she wasn't able to fall asleep again. Andy was sound asleep next to her and had his good arm curled around her waist. She gently slipped out of his embrace without waking him and put on his pajama pants along with her sweater and made her way out to the balcony to sit.

There were so many things running through her head, she needed to clearly sort them out. Was Stroh acting alone in his murder scheme? How would Rusty react to the news of Stroh dead? He had moved on with his life and really stopped worrying about him, but hearing this news might bring up some underlying issues. How would all of the kids react to hearing that Andy got injured due to him protecting her? And of course work was on her mind as well as she thought about who was going to fill the Assistant Chief's position. These were all questions running through Sharon's mind and for once, she just wanted everything to be silent. She sat down on the chair outside and just looked out into the ocean and it soothed her.

Andy woke up and noticed Sharon wasn't in bed with him as he reached for her. He looks around the room and sees the door open to the balcony. Andy rubs his face with his right hand and tries to shake the sleepiness from him. He grimaces as he is in some pain from his left arm. He looks around the room again as he sits up. He didn't realize it when they arrived here early in the morning that Sharon had gotten them some sort of suite. As he stands up from the bed, he tries to put a t-shirt on but he couldn't quite get his left arm in the sleeve, so he forgoes the t-shirt and looks around for his pajama pants, but he can't find them either.

He starts walking towards the balcony with just his boxers on. He steps out and sees Sharon sitting on one of the chairs, wrapped up in her sweater and his pajama pants. He smiled to himself. He always found it sexy whenever Sharon wore any of his clothes. She was staring out into the ocean when he approached her from behind.

"Sharon?" he said as he reached down with his right hand and gently caressed her left hand. She looks up at him "Hi" she says as she takes his hand and tugs on it bringing him closer to her. Andy walks around the chair. "Scoot over", he says as he motions for her to do so which she does. Andy then sits down next to Sharon and pulls her in. She is warm and the cool air from the ocean was a little chilly for Andy. "Where's your shirt?" Sharon asks him as his skin is starting to cool. "I was having a hard time putting it on" he replied and nestled into her chest. Mindful of his left arm, she gently caressed his body, but before she got carried away, she started to sit up. "Come on", she said to him, "you can join me in the shower".

He gladly followed her in to the room and watched her gather her things she needed. "We will change the gauze dressing of your arm after we are done" Sharon said and started to head in to the bathroom with what looked like a bag of items. Andy followed her inside the bathroom and watched her undress. He stopped her as she took her shirt off. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked helping remove her shirt. She looked at him and he had that innocent look on his face. "I know something's bothering you Sharon" he said as he gently caressed her face.

Sharon looked down at the floor and then looked back up at Andy. She now had tears in her eyes and they were threatening to spill over. She began to cry as Andy enveloped her in his arms. "Shh, honey. Everything is okay now" he said as he rubbed her back gently. "You are so strong Sharon, just let it out" he said as she continued to cry in his arms.

Sharon spoke after crying in Andy's arms. "I'm just overwhelmed by everything that has happen to us in the past three weeks" she started to say. "First, I shoot Dwight Darnell after he shoots 5 people in the courtroom, including Chief Taylor. Then, your health scare and trip to the hospital. Next, we decide to get away from everything and come up here to enjoy a relaxing weekend, only to run into Philip Stroh and he in turns attacks us, and you kill him" she concludes as she has stopped crying. "Yes, well, I will agree with you, it's been a hell of a couple of weeks" Andy said and smiled, trying to get Sharon to smile back.

"What are we going to tell Rusty and the rest of our children?" Sharon asked him. "We came up here for a relaxing and romantic weekend only to run into a serial killer from our past, oh and by the way he's dead now and you got injured again?" Sharon continued on. Andy smiled back at her, "Don't worry about that right now, we will think of something to tell them" as he pulled her into a tighter hug.

"I almost lost you again" Sharon said in a muffled voice. "I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere" Andy whispered in her ear.

"Is that all that's bothering you?" Andy asked, he didn't want to push Sharon but knew she needed to talk about it. "Provenza had mentioned something about me being in the running for Assistant Chief, along with Chief Howard" she said as Andy looked at her. "When did he mention this?" Andy asked as he kissed her hand. "Right before you collapsed in the murder room" Sharon said. "I didn't want to say anything back then because you were in the hospital and we had enough to worry about then". Andy nodded. "So…would you want to be Assistant Chief?" he asked her. "I like where I am at Andy, and I love the work that we do in the Major Crimes division. I don't want to move" Sharon said as Andy pulled her in for a kiss. "Then don't take it" Andy said, "Whatever you want to do, you know I am 100% in your corner" he added.

They finally climbed into the shower together and afterwards got dressed. Sharon carefully redressed Andy's wound with new gauze. She studied it carefully to make sure it was starting to heal properly. Since they were in this suite, there was an area to sit and eat something so Sharon made them both bagels and Andy was able to take all of his pills, including antibiotics for his arm. Provenza texted Andy to let them know that he and Julio were ready to meet them at the local police station. They grabbed their car keys, and headed out the door to meet them. Hopefully the local police were able to resolve all issues regarding Stroh and the murders, Sharon thought as she walked down with Andy to the car. They were about to find out.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters. They belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

 **A/N:** Thank you all for the kind reviews on this story. And now, on with the next chapter...

Chapter 7

The drive over to the Monterey Police station wasn't too long from the hotel that they all were staying at. The sun was beating down and there wasn't a cloud in sight. A perfect morning Andy thought to himself as he sat in the passenger seat of Sharon's car. Sharon would not let him drive this morning when they left the hotel. They pulled into the visitor's section of the parking lot outside the police station and saw that Provenza and Julio were already there waiting for them.

Provenza and Julio walked up to Sharon's car and waited for them to get out. "We heard from Mike this morning ma'am" Julio started as Sharon nodded to him. "He says that Acting Assistant Chief Howard wants you to check in with him once we are finished here, he didn't sound too happy over the phone ma'am" he continued. Sharon looked at Julio and said "Thank you detective" and she walked around the other side of the car where Provenza and Andy were at.

"How are you feeling Flynn?" Provenza asked Andy as Andy got out of the car. "I'm good" he said but his face told another story. Provenza looked at him strangely but Andy waved him off. All four of them headed into the police station. At the front desk is a receptionist and Provenza walks up to her. Julio looks around at all the different plaques along the walls. Andy and Sharon stand by each other. Sharon looks at him with a worried look. Andy smiles back at her and touches her arm. "Everything is going to be fine" he says as he tries to reassure her while they wait.

"We are from the LAPD" Provenza starts to tell the receptionist and shows his badge and credentials to her. "I'm Lieutenant Provenza, this is Captain Raydor, Lieutenant Flynn, and Detective Sanchez" he says to her. "We are here to see Captain Smith" he concludes. She looks at all of them, "Oh yes, he's been expecting you guys" she says and buzzes them in through the front door.

As they walk through a hallway and into the main area of the station, they see the hustle and bustle of the various officers working on what they can only assume is Stroh's case. "Ah, Captain Raydor" Captain Smith says to her as he shakes her hand. "Won't you all come back here to our conference room, there's something I want to show you" Captain Smith says to all of them. They follow him in to the room and they see evidence boxes scattered over the big table.

"We conducted two searches this morning from the tips your team provided us with" Captain Smith started to show them on a map. "One at Stroh's apartment at the Monterey Pines Apartment complex" as he pointed to it on the map. "And the other search at Don Dahvee Park" and pointed to the park on the map. Sharon nodded as the captain continued. She looked over at Julio with a questionable look. "Mike found those locations last night while we drove up here and he told us about them. After you went to the hospital, we relayed the message to the captain, ma'am" Julio said to Sharon as Sharon just nodded.

"Captain, our counterparts at the Monterey Sheriff's Office used their K9 teams to assist in the search of the missing women at that park and we did find their bodies buried there" Captain Smith stated. Andy put his head down and just shook it. "What a dirt bag" Andy muttered to himself. Sharon looked at him and then back at Captain Smith as he started talking again. "Yes, and thanks to you Lieutenant, we don't have to worry about him anymore" Captain Smith said. Andy looked at him with an accused look on his face. "We ruled self-defense Lieutenant so that part of the investigation is over" Captain Smith said as he went into one of the evidence boxes. Andy just looked at him as Sharon lightly touched his arm. "Also, the damages done at the cottage you rented will be covered by insurance so you don't have to worry about that" Captain Smith said.

"When we conducted our search in Stroh's apartment, we found something that was alarming" he says as he takes some pictures out of the box and hands them to Sharon. Both Sharon and Andy look at the pictures that the captain just handed to them. "These pictures were discovered in a small room in his apartment" Captain Smith says to them. There were four pictures all together, one of Sharon, one of Rusty, one of Andy, and one of the three of them together.

The pictures of them separately looked to be taken last year sometime. Sharon's picture was of her wearing the dress she wore when Andy took her to Serve for their date. Rusty's picture was of him walking into the PAB alone. Andy's picture was of him standing outside his old house. The picture of all of them together was taken as they went to visit that house with the black mold. Andy gritted his teeth as he looked over all of these photos. "Son of a bitch!" Andy exclaimed.

"Looks like he was keeping tabs on you two" Captain Smith added. "We didn't know who this was" he started to explain as he pointed to the picture of Rusty that Sharon was currently holding. "He's my son" Sharon said as she cleared her throat, "and was the witness in his murder trial in LA" she continued. She placed the picture down and walked over to the windows in the room. Andy looked at her walk over there and then turned around to face Provenza and Julio. "Well someone's been keeping tabs on you, Flynn, and Rusty ma'am" Julio says. Sharon had the look of panic written all over her face. "He had to of had someone in LA take these pictures of us" she said to the group.

"We also found two handwritten notes" Captain Smith said as he handed the notes to Provenza. Provenza read it carefully and looked up. "What?" Andy questioned him. "What do they say Lieutenant?" Sharon asked him. Provenza started to read out loud what the notes stated "Per your request, here are pictures of them, will send more upon need" and then moved on to the other note "Here is an updated picture you wanted. Looks like a happy family." "Is it signed?" Andy asked him. "There are the initials at the end on both, either a G or a C, it's too hard to tell Captain" Provenza answered and walked over to show Sharon. Sharon looked at it and she couldn't tell either. "We need a forensics expert" Sharon says to him.

Sharon pulls out her phone and calls Buzz to tell him what is going on. "Bring Rusty to the PAB and stay there with him in the Murder Room" she tells him and hangs up. She looks at Andy and Andy walks over to where she was standing and places his arms around her. "This may be bigger than what we thought, Sharon" Andy said to her in a low voice. "He needs to stay safe again" Sharon said as she embraced him back.

Provenza calls Mike to tell him what they newly discovered here after the Monterey Police conducted their searches. "Mike, we've got an even bigger problem on our hands" Provenza said as he looked over to where Sharon and Andy were at. Julio gathered up the evidence and signed a chain of custody report for the items that they would be taking back with them to the LAPD. He placed them all in an evidence bag and shook Captain Smith's hand. "Thank you sir" he said. "I hope you guys catch the person" Captain Smith says as he walks out of the conference room.

"We need to get back to LA" Sharon says to Andy as Andy lets go of her. She wipes tears from her eyes, hoping no one notices and then moves forward to leave the room. Andy follows her out and stops to shake the hand of Captain Smith. Provenza follows them out along with Julio and they meet up at their cars. "We will go back to the hotel, check out, and head back home" Andy says to them and Sharon gets into the passenger seat. Andy walks around to the driver's side door and takes a deep breath. He looks up to see Provenza looking at him, he nods to him and he nods back, gets in and drives to the hotel.

Once they arrive back at their hotel room, Sharon started to pack up their bags. Andy saw she was having a hard time zipping up one of the bags and walked over to her and placed his hands on her hands to settle them down. "I'm fine" she says as she is still trying to zip up the bag. "If I didn't call off Rusty's surveillance team, they would have seen someone taking pictures of Rusty" Sharon started to say. "You don't know that Sharon" Andy said as he tried to calm her down by rubbing his hands up and down her arms. Sharon looked up at him. Andy looked back at her and she walked away to grab his duffle bag and pack that up. Andy sighed to himself and helped her.

Once they were all packed up and checked out of the hotel, they all headed back towards LA. Sharon received a text message from Mike stating that he and Amy were already starting to work on the leads and that Rusty was sitting with Buzz at his desk. She replied back to him stating that they were heading back to LA.

It was mid-afternoon on a Saturday so hopefully they would not hit much traffic heading back. Sharon was fiddling with her ring on her finger as Andy drove down the road. He was following Provenza and Julio. "We never did talk about when we are getting married" Sharon said to Andy. "Yeah, well I was planning on discussing that with you over this long weekend, but" Andy said to her and glanced at her as he was driving. "I don't want to wait Andy" she said as she looked at him. "If anything over the last couple of weeks has taught us, I don't want to wait to marry you" she said as she grabbed his right hand and held on to it. "Okay, then we will go to the courthouse after my doctor's appointment on Monday morning", he smiled and kept his eyes on the road. She held onto his hand but looked out her window at the scenery that was passing them by.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters. They belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

Chapter 8

They were still driving and Sharon was still looking out her window. She smiled to herself mostly with what Andy had just told her minutes ago. They would go to the courthouse after Andy's doctor's appointment and get married then. It would just be something small, although she would love to have her kids there too. But since Emily lives in New York and she didn't know what her dance schedule was and Ricky seemed to be busy every weekend, she just decided to tell them after the fact. They both knew that Andy had proposed to her and she said yes. They really didn't push her further into asking about a date.

Sharon decided that she was going to text Rusty just to let him know that they were on their way back to LA and will be meeting him at the PAB. She knew that Buzz had told him to come with him there this morning as he needed to check on something but she didn't want them telling him exactly what was going on. She was going to do that in person. 'Just wanted to let you know that we are on our way back, apparently we caught a case that needs our attention. Please stay with Buzz' Sharon had typed to Rusty and hit the send button. Rusty replied with 'I'm sitting here next to Buzz twiddling my thumbs as he won't let me out of his sight. What is going on?' 'I'll explain everything when we get back' Sharon texted and closed her text app.

"Rusty wants to know what's going on" Sharon tells Andy. "What did you tell the kid?" Andy asked her. "That I would explain everything once we got there and to stay with Buzz" she said as she settled her head against the headrest. Just then Sharon got another text message, this time from Emily. 'Hi Mom, so how is your weekend going?' it said. Sharon took a deep breath and sighed. "Emily wants to know how our weekend is going" Sharon told Andy. "Tell her we caught a case and are now heading back to LA" Andy suggested. Sharon typed that back to Emily and waited for her reply.

Meanwhile Provenza called Sharon to tell them that they were stopping at the next exit for gas and whatever else they needed. She agreed with them and told Andy what was happening. He followed them at the next exit for Paso Robles and they stopped at a local truck stop/gas station. Sharon stayed in the car while Andy and Provenza got out and stretched. Julio was pumping gas in their car.

"Uh, listen Sharon doesn't want to wait for us to pick a date for our wedding" Andy said to Provenza. "Huh, I would have thought she would want a big celebration with her sense of occasion and all" Provenza said to him. "Yes, well apparently these past couple of weeks has changed her mind" Andy said as he scratched his head. "So when are you going to get married?" Provenza asked him. "Well, I have a doctor's appointment on Monday so I was thinking right after that, we head over to the courthouse" Andy said. "I was hoping you could be there, you know" Andy asked him and waited for his reply. Provenza looked back at him, "Of course!" he said as he shook Andy's hand.

They started to drive again heading over to Interstate 5 to take them straight into Los Angeles. This was a different route than what Andy and Sharon took up to Monterey but Sharon wanted to get back to LA as quickly as possible. Emily called her mother on the phone this time. "You're heading back already?" Emily asked her Mom in a worried voice. "Yes dear, we caught a case. Why?" Sharon asked. She could tell something was up the way Emily sounded. "Oh, nothing really it's just. Ok, don't get mad but Ricky and I are in LA right now" Emily said sheepishly. "You're where?" Sharon said as she startled Andy by touching his right arm.

"Well, we wanted to surprise you guys when you came home tomorrow but since you are coming back tonight, I thought I would let you know" Emily said to her Mom now who was shocked. "I thought Ricky was camping? He told me he was camping in Yosemite" Sharon said back to her. "No, he's right here with me in the condo" Emily said as she looked at Ricky. "Does Rusty know you are there?" Sharon asked. "Uh, yes but he told us he was hanging out with Buzz. We told him that was okay" Emily finished; she hated being interrogated by her mother. "Tell your brother that you both should go to my office and wait for me there" Sharon started to say and then added "and text me when you arrive at my office".

Andy looked over at Sharon who seemed to be on edge now, not that he blamed her. He was on edge too, but there was nothing they could do at the moment until they could get back to their office. Andy took Sharon's hand and brought it to his lips as he continued driving. "Everything okay" he dared to ask her. "Apparently both Ricky and Emily are in LA now as they wanted to surprise us" Sharon said and she continued to glare out the window. "Surprise" muttered Andy under his breath. "You didn't know about this did you?" questioned Sharon and she gave him a look. He continued to look forward and said "No I did not, this time".

When they arrived at the PAB, all of them went up to their floor. They were greeted by Acting Assistant Chief Howard as soon as they stepped off the elevator. "Captain, can I speak with you in my office for a second?" he asked her. Sharon nodded to the rest of her team, "I'll meet you guys in there" she said, and followed Chief Howard into his office. She noticed that he had moved some boxes around as she stepped inside. "First of all, are you and Andy okay?" he asked her as he sat down behind his desk. "Yes, we are fine sir. Andy sustained a knife slash on his arm, but that is all stitched up and healing" Sharon answered.

"Good. Next, I don't have money in the budget to pay your team overtime for the weekend" he started as Sharon was about to protest. He held up his hand, "So either you tell your team to go home, or they don't get paid for whatever they are doing right now" he concluded. "With all due respect sir, my team and I didn't go looking for a case like you are suggesting" Sharon said to him. "I'm not saying that Sharon, we just don't have money in the budget for this" Chief Howard said, "Oh and we don't have money in the budget for a surveillance team for Rusty either" he added. She glared at him giving her Darth Raydor look. "Is that all?" she asked him as she got up. He nodded and she walked out the door and continued to the Murder Room.

As she walked into the Murder Room, she was greeted by Rusty who stood up and along with Emily and Ricky, walked over to where she was. She gave them all a hug and said "Please go wait in my office". They all turned around and went to her office. She then addressed her team. "Chief Howard just informed me that there is no money for overtime to work this case now" she said as she looked at everyone. Andy huffed when he heard this. Julio and Amy just looked at each other. "Now, I see we have two options here. We can either go home and come back Monday to continue this investigation or" she started to say but was interrupted by Provenza clearing his throat. "I'm sorry Captain, I'm having a hard time hearing so I'm just going to sit down here at my desk and look over some paperwork" Provenza said as he sat down. Sharon smiled and looked at everyone else. Mike sat down and was running something on his computer and Amy grabbed additional paperwork that was lying around. "Thank you" she said to them and turned around to head into her office. Andy followed her inside and shut the door behind him. Sharon closed the blinds.

"So what's really going on here?" Rusty asked. "Yeah Mom tell us" Ricky said to her. She looked at Andy and he nodded. "Please have a seat everyone" Sharon started and her kids sat down. "Andy and I ran into someone from our past while we were in Monterey" she said to them. "Who?" Emily asked. "Philip Stroh" Andy said and Rusty jumped up the minute he heard that name. "Are you serious?" Rusty said. "I thought he was out of the country" Rusty continued. "Apparently not kid" Andy said and placed his left hand on Rusty's shoulder to stop him from pacing. That was when they all noticed the bandage that Andy had on his left arm.

"What happened to your arm?" Ricky asked Andy and then looked at his mother, then back at Andy. "Long story, Stroh found where we were staying, broke in, attacked us, I fought with him, he had a knife, we struggled and I stabbed him in the chest" Andy said to the three of them and then looked at Sharon. "Oh my gosh" Rusty said along with Emily. "So he's dead?" Rusty asked Sharon. "Yes honey, he's dead" Sharon said as she hugged Rusty and he hugged her back. "So, what's the case you caught that brought you back?" Emily asked them. "We don't think Stroh was working alone and apparently he had someone in LA keeping tabs on us for him" Andy said as he walked over to Sharon.

Just then Mike yelled out in the Murder Room "Hey Captain! I think I got something here" he said as he stood up and motioned for her to come out of her office. "Please just stay in here" she said to her children and then her and Andy walked out towards Mike's desk. "What do you have, Mike?" asked Sharon. "I asked our counterparts in the post office, the postal inspectors, to put an alert out to any mail that was heading out of LA to Stroh's apartment in Monterey" Mike started to say and Provenza just rolled his eyes at him saying "Today Mike, geeze". Mike looked at Provenza and continued "and they just sent me a copy of a letter they found heading to Monterey with Stroh's address." He showed the Captain on his computer. "Is there a return address?" she asked. "No, unfortunately not" Mike said.

"Where are we with the forensics examination on the notes that were discovered in Stroh's apartment?" Sharon asked as she was walking back to her office. "Still working on that Captain" Mike said to her as everyone watched her return to her office, including Andy. She closed the door and looked over some of Stroh's case files she had in her drawer.

It was getting late, and Andy knew that Sharon was getting exhausted. Provenza pulled him over to the side desks "Why don't you take her and the kids home, it's late and we really don't have anything concrete yet" Provenza said to Andy. Before Andy could protest his friend, Provenza added "I will call you both to let you know if something comes up. Plus we are waiting for the postal inspectors to send us the contents of the letter they intercepted." Andy nodded and patted Provenza on the back. "Thanks" he said as he headed towards Sharon's office. She was not going to like that they were handling her, Andy thought to himself.

"Hey Sharon?" he asked quietly as he opened her door and saw her kids sitting on the couch and spare chair all sleeping. He continued into her office and stood by her chair. He reached down to her shoulders "Why don't I take you and your kids home, it's getting late and the team will let us know if anything else comes up tonight" Andy said as he looked into her tired eyes. She nodded and quietly said "okay" and got up from her desk to walk around and wake her kids up. That was almost too easy, Andy thought to himself.

Sharon gathered up her things and walked out of her office with her kids. She stopped at Provenza's desk. "Lieutenant thank you" she said to him and smiled. "No problem Captain" he said back. "Please don't stay too late" she said to the rest of her team. Andy grabbed her hand and they walked out of the Murder Room towards the elevators and headed home.

When they got home, Emily and Ricky both said they would sleep out on the couch. They pulled out some sleeping bags from one of the closets and began to set up the living room for them to sleep. "Good night you two" Sharon said to Emily and Ricky and gave them both a hug and a kiss. Sharon then turned around and headed down the hallway towards their room. Andy was in the kitchen getting a glass of water when Rusty came in. "So Stroh's really dead?" he asked him. Andy turned around and faced Rusty. "Yeah kid, he is" Andy said and Rusty went up to him and gave him a hug. Andy was surprised by this gesture from Rusty but hugged him back. "I'm going to head to bed now" Rusty said as he walked away from Andy. Huh, how times have changed, Andy thought to himself as he put the pitcher of water back in the fridge.

He walked out of the kitchen and saw that Ricky and Emily were settling in for the night. "Good night you two" Andy said as he walked down the hallway to where Sharon was. He saw that her gun and badge were sitting up on her tall dresser. He took his gun and badge off of his belt and placed them next to hers. Sharon then stepped out of the bathroom and saw Andy was in their room now. She was dressed for bed. Since all three of her kids were here, she wore one of Andy's t-shirts and a pair of plaid shorts to bed. He thought she looked sexy no matter what she wore to bed and he gave her a big smile as she stepped out.

He stripped down to a t-shirt and boxers himself and brushed his teeth in the bathroom. He then joined Sharon in bed and wrapped his arms around her as he laid next to her. She ran her hands over his arms and noticed that he took the gauze off of his wound. She traced the scar that was starting to form there. "Does it still hurt you?" she asked as she closed her eyes. "No sweetheart, it doesn't" he whispered in her ear. He began to give her feather lite kisses along her ear and down her neck. She started to giggle, "what if the kids walk in?" Sharon asks as she starts to shift herself and move on top of Andy. "Your children are all grown up, I think they know not to walk in on us in the bedroom" Andy said as he pulled her in for a kiss on her lips. She smiled at him. "I love you" they said to each other. Sharon then rested her head on top of Andy's shoulder as he held her and they both drifted off to sleep.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters. They belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

 **A/N:** Thank you everyone for the kind reviews. I appreciate them so much. This is chapter 9, and it may get a little bumpy from here.

Chapter 9

Sunday morning came too soon for Sharon's liking. She was up early and could not fall back asleep. She had a terrible dream, but luckily her fussing did not wake Andy. The sun was starting to rise and its rays were starting to creep into their bedroom. Sharon watched Andy sleep. He had one arm over his head and his other arm wrapped loosely around her waist. She propped herself up on her elbow, and smiled to herself. Should she wake him up, she thought.

Just then he stirred and opened his eyes to see her eyes looking back at him. She shifted her weight as he pulled her close. "Good Morning beautiful" he smiled to her. "Morning" she said back to him and kissed him. Andy looked around the room and saw the sun was starting to come up. Sharon leaned back down and her legs were now entangled with his. She rested her head on his chest as he rubbed her arm back and forth soothingly. "That smells like pancakes and bacon" Andy whispered to her. "I think your kids are up" he added. Sharon just hummed and thought that this was nice just to lay here in his arms, where she felt safe.

There was a knock at their door. Sharon groaned. "Who is it?" she asked. "Mom and Andy, breakfast is ready if you want some" Ricky said behind the door. Andy quickly got up and threw on his robe. Sharon did the same. "They made us breakfast!" Andy said to her excitedly. "Don't get your hopes up Andy, you are still going to eat healthy remember?" Sharon said, almost scolding him. He hung his head down and just shook it. She picked his chin up, gave him a kiss, and headed out towards the kitchen. He followed her out.

Emily and Rusty were sitting at the table eating when Sharon and Andy walked into the kitchen. "Good morning everyone" Sharon said as she walked over to the table. Andy stopped at the kitchen counter and poured a glass of orange juice for him and Sharon. "Something smells good" he said to Ricky as Ricky was flipping more pancakes. "Oh, I made heart healthy pancakes over here for you Andy" Ricky said as he pointed to the plate. "Thanks" Andy said as he walked over to the table to bring Sharon her juice and set his glass down. He then walked back over to the plate and brought that over as well.

There was fresh fruit sitting in a bowl along with two types of pancakes and bacon. "This all looks really good" Sharon said as she fixed a plate for Andy and then placed it in front of him. There seemed to be more fruit than pancakes on his plate, but he knew he needed to continue to stay on his heart diet so he didn't complain. Ricky joined them after he was done cooking and they all enjoyed breakfast together.

After breakfast was done, Andy then stepped out onto the balcony to call Nicole and tell her that they were back in town, and what had happened. He also told her that Sharon and him were getting married tomorrow morning. "Oh Dad, I will definitely be there to see this" Nicole said and then they both hung up. Nicole was going to call Emily later on that morning for some more details.

Andy helped Ricky and Rusty clean up the kitchen while Sharon went to go get dressed. Emily had followed her into the bedroom. "So, tell me, did you and Andy pick a date yet for your wedding?" Emily asked her mom. "Oh, yes, we did" Sharon said to her as she continued to pick out some clothes. "So, when is it?" Emily asked inquisitively. "Tomorrow morning, after his doctor's appointment" Sharon answered. Emily was shocked! "Tomorrow?" she said. "Yes, Andy and I are going to the courthouse tomorrow after his appointment and we are getting married" Sharon simply said to Emily and then went into the bathroom to get ready for work. Emily just stood there in awe. Where was her mother's sense of occasion?

Emily passed Andy in the hallway and just smiled at him. He smiled back at her and continued to walk into the bedroom. "So, what did you find out?" Ricky asked her quietly so only the three of them could hear. "Tomorrow morning at the courthouse" Emily said. "That doesn't leave us much time to plan something" Ricky said as he looked at Rusty and Emily. "Um, I don't think we should plan anything since they are going to be working on that case for who knows how long" Emily stated to her brothers. "I agree" Rusty said. "We should wait" he added. "We can at least bring cake to the Murder Room afterwards" Ricky concluded. "We should call Andrea" Rusty said. "She had the mayor marry Provenza and Patrice last year, maybe she would have some ideas" he added as he texted her number.

Andrea Hobbs knew that Andy had proposed to Sharon after he was released from the hospital. Sharon was happy when she called her to tell her the news back then. She was shocked that they were going to get married in a courthouse tomorrow morning but worked on a few ideas with Sharon's kids. She was told to keep everything hushed which she would. Andrea had texted Sharon after speaking with her children just to see how everything was. She was shocked to hear what had happened up in Monterey and that Stroh showed up there. Sharon told her what happened and that there may be someone in LA connected. 'Let me know if you need a DDA' Andrea texted back and went about working some magic for the two of them tomorrow. She immediately texted Gavin to let him in on this news.

When Sharon and Andy showed back up in the Murder Room, the Murder board was up and full of information. Andy walked over to his desk as Sharon walked into her office to place her bag down at her desk. Buzz walked in with coffee and some pastries. Andy took one look at the pastries and of course wanted one. "Don't you dare" Sharon said to him as she made her way out to the Murder board. Andy just looked at her as she passed him by and shook his head. He followed her over to the board.

Julio stood up from his desk. "Ma'am, I called in a favor that two of my buddies from SWAT owe me" he said to Sharon. Sharon looked at him as he continued to speak. "They are currently outside your condo keeping an eye on things" Julio said to her in a low voice. "Thank you Julio" Sharon said as she lightly tapped her arm.

"Okay, do we have any new information to go on?" Sharon asked her team. "Forensics came back with a handwriting match to the notes" Mike said as he handed the report to Sharon. "The notes and the letter that was intercepted by the postal inspectors yesterday all match, it's definitely the same person" Mike stated and circled the three things written on the board.

"Anything else?" Sharon asked them. "We went through all acquaintances that Stroh had from clients he worked with to partners in his law firm and wrote all names that begin with a C or a G on the board" Julio said as he pointed to the list. Sharon turned around and saw about close to 20 names listed. "We don't even know if C or G represents a name. It could mean something else?" Sharon had said. "We are going to have to go with name on this Captain" Andy said. "Let's see if we have any names on this list that we know" Andy said as he walked over to the list on the board, circled a name, and turned around. "Peter Goldman" Provenza said as he looked back at Sharon.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters. They belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

Chapter 10

"Peter Goldman was Philip Stroh's colleague and the federal lawsuit that he filed against then Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson included Stroh" Sharon stated to everyone. "Yes, remember him being in our conference room where he was taunting Chief Johnson, he was a weasel back then" Provenza said. "He still is a weasel" Andy added to the mix. "Okay gentlemen, let's get back on track here" Sharon said to the two of them.

"We need to be extra careful as I don't want Goldman claiming that we are harassing him." Sharon continued as she moved in front of the Murder board to have a closer look. "We all know that he loves to file his lawsuits against the LAPD" Provenza added and looked at some paperwork that had crossed his desk. "I want to know when was the last time that Peter Goldman had any contact with Stroh that we know about" Sharon said to the team and then made her way back to her office. Andy looked at everyone and then he went to sit down at his desk.

She came out of her office to speak to Andy. "Andy, can you get me a list of all private investigators that Goldman uses in his cases?" she said to him. Andy nodded "Uh, I thought I wasn't cleared to go out into the field yet?" he asked her. "You're not, you are going to sit at your desk and do some research that way" she said in an almost annoyed voice and then turned around, went into her office, and closed her door. Andy sat at his desk thinking that he should not have said anything to her. He didn't want to be in the dog house, especially less than 24 hours before they were getting married. Provenza looked up at the direction of Andy's desk and just shook his head.

Meanwhile as Sharon was in her office going through some old files regarding Stroh, her phone alerted her to a text message. She looked at her phone to see that the message was from Gavin. 'So I hear you are getting married tomorrow. You'd think I would know firsthand about it' it said. She put the phone back down on her desk and placed her head in her hands. Sharon really wasn't amused as what had seem to be a simple weekend getaway suddenly was blowing into a full scale investigation.

All she wanted to do was turn back time to her and Andy's first night at the cottage when they were dancing and he was singing to her, and that she wishes she would have never of seen Stroh there, and then her life would be okay. Instead she is trying to find some sort of accomplice now, but would that person really be considered an accomplice? They didn't help Stroh murder those women in Monterey. All this person did was take pictures of her, Rusty, and Andy and send them to Stroh. They probably could only be charged with a privacy violation and possibly aiding an escaped felon, since they knew where Stroh was living.

Sharon decided to text Gavin back. 'I was going to tell you but then this whole Stroh thing came back into our lives' she texted him. He wrote back right away stating 'I heard from Andrea what happened, is your lieutenant okay?' She smiled and returned his text. 'Yes, he is. He protected us both.' she wrote as she looked up to see Andy still at his desk working. She will have to apologize later for snapping at him earlier.

'Can I help with anything?' Gavin replied back to her. She thought about it for a second. I'm sure Gavin would love to jump on the offense against Goldman again, but she thought better. 'Are you helping my kids plan something with Andrea for tomorrow?' Sharon sent instead. 'Now, why would I do that?' was sent back from him with an emoji that had heart eyes. 'Just keep it simple whatever you two are planning' Sharon said back to him. 'I'll see you tomorrow XO' Gavin wrote back to her. Sharon closed her phone.

She walked out of her office and as she past Andy, she gently squeezed his arm. Andy smiled. "Is there anything concrete that we can bring Peter Goldman in for questioning?" Sharon asked Mike as she walked over to his desk. Mike popped up from his chair and walked over to the fax machine to retrieve the fax that had just come in. He placed a nickel in Provenza's jar. "Looks like there might be a partial print on the envelop and on one of the letters that match" Mike said as he handed the fax to Sharon.

Sharon looked at the report and then over to Mike's computer where the two images popped up. "Can we run these prints Mike?" she asked him. "Yes, currently running them" he said to her "but it may take a while to get a match" he added. As soon as he said that, his computer screen started to beep and he turned around to look at it. "Holy crap!" he said out loud. "We got a match in the system" and pointed to the screen. Everyone looked over to his computer and saw Peter Goldman's face on the screen.

"I want him here now" Sharon calmly said to Provenza, Julio, and Amy. They all nodded and left the Murder Room to go pick up Peter Goldman. Mike and Andy stayed behind as Mike was still working on some information. Sharon walked back into her office and Andy followed her in there. He shut the door behind him. "Captain, I have a list of the private investigators that Goldman uses. It's just one firm" Andy says as he hands her the paperwork. Sharon sits down at her desk and looks at it. "Good" she tells him as she places it on top of Stroh's file.

"Uh look Sharon, about earlier, I shouldn't have questioned what you were asking me" Andy started to apologize. "No Andy, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that" Sharon said as she stood up to stand in front of him. "It's just overwhelming, all of it, seeing Stroh of all places in Monterey when we are supposed to be relaxing and having a romantic time" she started to say as she was playing with his tie now. "To now know that there has been someone here keeping tabs on us for him. And everything is pointing to the one person who I despise more than Jack himself" she said continuing to smooth out his tie and shirt. He pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry" he said quietly to her and held her tight to him.

"I think my kids are planning something tomorrow morning at the courthouse for our wedding" Sharon said to Andy as he was still holding her. "Hmm, Nicole sounded excited when I spoke to her over the phone this morning" Andy said to her. "What makes you think that?" he asked her. "Well, both Andrea and Gavin texted me today asking about tomorrow, I think they may be in on it too" Sharon said. "Well, all I know is that I can't wait to marry you tomorrow and that I am so very happy" Andy said smiling to Sharon. Sharon wanted to kiss him right there but they were standing in the middle of her office so she just smiled back at him and watched him walk back out of her office.

Peter Goldman was certainly turning out to be a thorn in the LAPD's side. From the leak and civil lawsuit against then Deputy Chief Johnson regarding Tyrell Baylor to the federal lawsuit they had ended up dealing with, Not to mention his defense of Reverend Price earlier this year that revealed a lot about himself, Sharon has had her fair share of dealing with him and she was getting tired of it.

About five minutes later, Provenza, Amy, and Julio walked back into the Murder Room with Peter Goldman in tow. Sharon walked out of her office to see them pass her on the way to an interview room. Andy stood up as well and looked at Goldman as he passed him by. Goldman looked at them as he passed them up. Amy and Julio placed him in the interview room and waited there. Buzz and Mike walked into the electronics room to set up some things. Provenza gathered up the evidence that Mike handed to him and proceeded to wait outside the room for the Captain.

Andy turned around to where Sharon was standing next to him. "Are you ready?" he asked her and he placed his arm on her shoulder. Sharon took a deep breath and nodded to him. "Go get him" Andy whispered back to her and gave her a wink. They walked together towards Provenza. Andy went inside the electronics room and Provenza and Sharon went into the interview room. "Mr. Goldman, so nice that you could join us today" Sharon said as she sat down. Provenza closed the door behind them.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters. They belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

Chapter 11

Peter Goldman sat across from Captain Sharon Raydor at the interview table. He had his smug look on his face. He watched as Lieutenant Provenza shut the door behind him and then the Captain began to speak. "Mr. Goldman, so nice that you could join us today" she said to him. She then read him his Miranda rights. He thought for a moment and watched as Lieutenant Provenza sat down next to Captain Raydor. "Captain Raydor, I was pleasantly shocked when the Lieutenant and two of your detectives showed up on my doorstep and dragged me away to come down here without even telling me what was going on" Goldman stated in his curious voice. "What are we here to discuss?" he added.

"Well, Peter, it has come to our attention that you might have been a bad boy" Provenza started to say as he looked at him. Goldman then focused on the Lieutenant. "Huh, well what one knows and what one proves are two different things. I've said that before and I'll say it again" he said as he shifted in his chair. He then looked back at Sharon. "Peter Goldman, you have been a thorn in the LAPDs side for a while now" Sharon started to say as she took out the photos that were discovered and placed them on the table in front of him. "What are these?" Goldman asked as he pointed to the pictures. "Oh, I think you know what they are. In fact I know that you know what they are and who you sent them to" Sharon said as Darth Raydor was starting to come out.

Back in the electronics room, Andy, Mike, Amy, Julio, and Buzz all look at the monitors. "He's gonna get it now" Julio said to no one in particular. "That's my girl" Andy said proudly to himself but everyone around him heard. Mike and Buzz started to laugh at what Andy just said. "What?" Andy said to them and shrugged. They continued to watch the interview. DDA Hobbs joined them in the electronics room. Andy looked up as she walked into the room. "What are you doing here, Andrea?" Andy asked her. "The Captain said that you guys might need a DDA, so I volunteered" Andrea said as she watched what was going on.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Goldman stated. "Really?" Provenza asked. "You see Peter, these four photos of the Captain, her son Rusty, and Lieutenant Flynn were all discovered in Philip Stroh's apartment yesterday" Provenza added. "What does that have to do with me?" Goldman asked. "I mean, Philip escaped from custody a couple of years ago. I had nothing to do with that" he continued to say. "Oh, we know you had nothing to do with his escape from the judge's chambers. But did you know that he was up to his old tricks?" Sharon added as she pulled out the newspaper article about the missing women in Monterey. Goldman looked at the article.

"Yes, he was up to his old tricks, he even attacked myself and Lieutenant Flynn" Sharon said. "Unfortunately for him, the only place he's going now is the morgue" she continued. Goldman looked up, "Stroh's dead?" he said as he looked at her. "Yes" Sharon said. "Self-defense ruled by the Monterey Police Department" she continued to add. "And I thought you would want due process Captain?" Goldman stated to Sharon. "Oh, I think I got due process for him" Sharon said. "But let's get back to the question at hand, shall we?" Sharon said as she looked over to Provenza.

Goldman continued to look at the Captain and the Lieutenant as Provenza continued to speak. "You see Peter, whomever sent these photos to Stroh knew where he was staying. And, added notes with the photos. Now, I'm not a forensics expert here but" as Provenza shows Goldman the report "the handwriting matches". Goldman was starting to get twitchy sitting there while listening to them. "Furthermore, there were fingerprints discovered on the notes and an envelope that was intercepted yesterday by our friends at the post office" Sharon said as she showed him all the evidence. "Those fingerprints came back to you, Peter" Sharon concluded and waited for a reply.

Peter Goldman looked down and took a deep breath then looked back up. "Okay" he started to say. "I'm sure you're really proud Captain" he snarled. "I did it; I sent those letters to Stroh. He wanted proof that you were still in LA" he confessed. "Why? Why did he want proof?" Provenza asked him. "He didn't tell me why" Goldman replied. "Who took those photos?" Sharon demanded. Goldman just looked at her. "Who took them?" She yelled. "One of my investigators did" Goldman finally answered. "How did you know where to send them to?" Sharon quickly asked him. "He was the one who got in touch with me" Goldman stated. "So you mean to tell us that while you were here defending Reverend Price, you were in touch with Stroh?" Provenza asked him. "Yes" was all that Goldman said. Provenza leaned back in his chair and looked over at Sharon. "But, you can't charge me with accessory to murder. I didn't know he was killing again" he added.

"You're right, Peter, but we can get you on violation of privacy, specifically on intrusion of solitude" Provenza stated to him. "That's not a criminal offense. It's a civil rights violation at best. You know about those don't you Captain?" Goldman said directing that to Sharon. "We can also charge you with harboring a fugitive because you knew where Stroh was at, you were in communication with him" Sharon added as she glared at him. "A fine at best" Goldman said being all smug.

Sharon looked up at the camera in the room and Andrea took that as her cue. "Well, this should be fun" Andrea said as she walked out of electronics and into the interview room. "Well, Peter Goldman, I am going to charge you with those counts and we will take it from there" Andrea said as she walked into the room. Provenza stood up and walked around the table. He motioned for Goldman to stand up as well.

"This is going to give me great pleasure, but I think I'll let the Captain place the cuffs on you" Provenza said as he handed his cuffs to Sharon. "Peter Goldman, you are under arrest" Sharon said as she placed the cuffs on his hands behind his back. Two uniform officers then came in and took him down to booking. "We will see what sticks" Andrea said to Sharon as she walked out behind the officers. Sharon turned around and shook Provenza's hand and they both walked out of the room.

Everyone walked out of the electronics room and congratulated the Captain on a job well done. "I just wanted to thank everyone for their hard work and dedication to this team, I really do appreciate it and every one of you" Sharon said to them. "You're welcome Captain" Amy said as she went back to her desk to start on some paperwork. Mike did the same thing. Julio asked if he should call off the two SWAT officers from her condo. Sharon nodded to him and looked back at Andy who was speaking to Provenza.

"So, did you get Patrice something when you guys got married?" Andy asked him as he scratched the side of his face with his finger. Provenza just looked at him and said "No, she got me, that was her present". Andy just looked at him and shook his head as Provenza walked back to his desk. Sharon looked at Andy inquisitively and gestured for him to follow her into her office.

She walked into her office and shut the blinds. Andy followed her in and closed the door behind him. She walked up to him and gave him a kiss on his lips. Andy embraced her even more and deepened the kiss further. They broke apart when the need for air was strong. "I'm so very proud of you Sharon" Andy said as he smiled to her. "I'm just glad it's over" Sharon said as she rested in Andy's arms and laid her head on his shoulder. They just stood there in her office holding one another. "Why would Stroh want proof we were still in LA?" Sharon asked him quietly. "I don't know, because he was a sick bastard?" Andy said as he continued to hold her and rub her back.

A couple of minutes later, there was a knock on her door. The two of them pulled apart. Sharon fixed her blouse. "Come in" she said. Provenza walked in carrying paperwork, "Captain, here are the reports of our investigation all ready for your approval" he said as he placed them on her desk. "I'll see you guys tomorrow at the courthouse?" Provenza asked. "Yes Lieutenant, see you there. Everyone else can leave too" Sharon said. Provenza nodded to Andy and then closed the door behind him.

Andy looked at his watch; it was now 1:30 in the afternoon. "It's still early. What do you say we head out of here and head back to your condo and change" Andy said as Sharon smiled back at him. It was still early out. "I want to take you out tonight for dinner and maybe some dancing" Andy added as he pulled her in for a kiss. "Okay, just let me pack up my things and we can go" Sharon said as she walked back to her desk to gather up some stuff. She grabbed her purse and the two of them headed out of the Murder Room and towards the elevators.

Once they were inside the elevator, Andy held Sharon close to him. They stepped out and headed to their car. "Oh, um, I'd like to stop on the way home and buy you something special, for tomorrow" Andy said sheepishly to her as they got to their car. "Okay" she said as she smiled at him while he opened the car door for here. "Oh my gosh!" Sharon exclaimed. "We need to go to a jewelry store and buy our wedding bands" she said as she sat down on the passenger side. Andy leaned into the passenger side where Sharon was sitting. "Sharon, relax" he said as he caressed her hand and leaned in to kiss her. Andy got an idea as he went around to the driver's side and got in. They pulled out of the parking garage and he headed towards the 101. "Where are we heading?" Sharon asked as Andy pulled onto the 101 and headed west. Andy just smiled at her and continued driving. "You'll see" he said.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters. They belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

 **A/N:** Thank you for your reads and reviews everyone! They are much appreciated. Here is the next chapter, hopefully this will bring some smiles after learning about what the title is to the next episode of our show.

Chapter 12

They reached their destination, The Beverly Center, about 25 minutes later. They walked inside the mall on a Sunday afternoon and was surprised to see that it wasn't that busy. Andy didn't like shopping at a mall, but he wanted to make Sharon happy. Andy grabbed Sharon's hand as he steered her over to where Tiffany's was located.

She was shocked when they approached the store. "Andy, we could have went to Macy's or something on that order for the wedding bands" she said to him as they walked in. "Only the best for you, my dear, besides I want a band to match your engagement ring" Andy said as he smiled and gave her a wink. Sharon was speechless at this point and followed him to one of the display cases to pick out their wedding bands. They looked at the Lucida wedding band in platinum for him and the Tiffany Harmony wedding band in platinum for her, which paired well with the Tiffany Harmony engagement ring he had bought for her previously. Both of these bands were in their price ranges and were simple enough.

After their rings were both sized, they had to wait for them to be ready so Andy decided that he was going to buy Sharon a pair of solitaire diamond earrings. He made his way over to the display cases of various earrings and wanted something simple, yet elegant for her to wear. She followed him, "What are you looking for?" Sharon asked him. "I want to buy you something special for tomorrow, and I thought about diamond earrings" he said and pointed to a pair in the display. "Would you like those?" he said as he pointed to a pair of solitaire diamond earrings that were not too small but not overly big.

"I'd love those Andy, but you don't have to buy me anything" Sharon said as she looked through the different earrings. Andy now looked defeated. He was debating whether or not he should buy her jewelry, as she doesn't wear much only on special occasions. He then thought about some lingerie but he didn't want it to seem that their relationship was about that.

Sharon had already bought Andy a gift last week, after he had proposed to her. Patrice helped her pick it out. It was a personalized LA Dodgers jersey, with his name on the back and the number 16. She had hid it well in the back of their closet where Andy wouldn't find it. He was going to be so surprised, she thought to herself.

Sharon continued to look through the different cases and she came across a necklace that stood out to her. It was a simple design. An Elsa Peretti® Pearls by the Yard™ Necklace. "Oh Andy, this is the one" she said as she pointed it out to him. "If you insist upon buying me something, I would love to wear this" she said to him. He smiled at her and asked the sales rep to take it out of the case so Sharon could have a better look at it. Her face lit up as she looked at the freshwater pearls that were on the necklace. "It's beautiful, just like you" Andy said. Sharon blushed. "We'll take this too" he said to the sales rep.

Satisfied with their purchases, they headed back to the car and Andy drove them home. They arrived to see her kids sitting on the couch watching a movie with Gus. "Oh, hey Gus" Andy said as they walked into the living room. "Did you finish your case already?" Emily asked her mom. "Yes, we did" Sharon said as she smiled at Andy and left to go towards the bedroom with their purchases. "I'm going to go freshen up" she said walking down the hallway. Emily followed her as Andy went into the kitchen.

"So, have you figured out what you are going to wear tomorrow morning at the courthouse?" Emily asked her mom as she walked in behind her. This startled Sharon as she didn't realized Emily was right there. Sharon just paused to think, she didn't really give it any thought before. Emily just shook her head. "You have to wear something special, Mom, it's your wedding day, uh morning" Emily said to her as she passed her up and went towards the closet. Sharon just looked at her.

Meanwhile, Andy was in the kitchen with the boys as he was getting himself a glass of cranberry juice. "So, Andy, are you all set for tomorrow morning?" Rusty said to him as Ricky hit Rusty in the shoulder. "I mean, are you all set for your wedding at the courthouse?" Rusty corrected himself. Andy just looked at both of them and smiled. "Alright, what's going on?" Andy asked them. They both looked at each other and then back at Andy. "Uh, nothing, we just want to make sure that you are all set" Ricky said as he looked back at Rusty. Andy laughed at the two of them.

"Okay, yes, all set as we just purchased our wedding bands after we left work this afternoon" Andy started to say. "So tomorrow morning, we pick up our marriage license, and then wait for the Justice of the Peace to perform the ceremony" Andy concluded and then took a drink of juice. "What are you going to wear, Lieutenant?" Gus asked Andy and Andy just looked at him trying to think. "Ah, just a suit, maybe match Sharon's outfit color wise, why?" Andy said. "It's your wedding, you should wear a tux and look sophisticated" Gus answered him.

"Oh, well, I don't have a tux" Andy answered Gus. "Yes you do Andy" Rusty said back to him. "You wore it to the Japanese-American Museum fundraiser and also your daughter's wedding" Rusty said and it looked like Andy's face suddenly remembered those memories. How Sharon looked stunning at both of those events. He didn't look bad himself in that tux. "You're right; do you think I should wear that?" Andy asked them. "Yes" they all answered at once. Andy just looked at them and shook his head. Yes maybe Sharon was right, they are definitely plotting something.

Back in their bedroom, Emily was going through Sharon's part of the closet looking at all of the gowns she had. "How about this one?" Emily said as she pulled out a champaign pink colored chiffon gown that had a plunging v-neck. Sharon just looked at her and the gown she was holding. "Ah, no" Sharon shook her head. "What I'm going to wear is something simple. We are going to be inside a courthouse, Emily" Sharon said as Emily put that gown away and went searching for another one. Little did Sharon know what her kids and with the help of Andrea and Gavin were pulling off for their wedding.

Andy knocked on their bedroom door. "Who is it?" Emily asked before Sharon could. Sharon just looked at her. "It's me Andy" Andy said as he started to open the door. Emily rushed out of the closet and went to the door to stop him from coming in. "No! You can't come in here, it's bad luck to see the brides' dresses before the wedding" Emily said as she tried to stop Andy. "I've seen her in her dresses before" Andy said through the door. Sharon just looked on at the sight that was unfolding and walked over to the door where Andy was. "Okay, I just want to talk to Sharon for a minute, Em" Andy said as he looked at Sharon through the sliver of the door.

Sharon walked out of the room with Andy and just stood by the door. "Something is definitely going on here" Andy whispered to her. "Yes, Emily is acting very strangely and wants me to wear a gown tomorrow morning" Sharon whispered back to him. "Huh, the boys want me to wear my tux tomorrow morning" Andy said back to her.

Before anything else could be said between the two of them, Emily opened the door slightly and pulled her mom back into the bedroom. Andy just shook his head and walked into the living room. Who did her kids think they were fooling, he thought, after all they were both detectives.

Emily held up a different gown. "How about this one?" she said to her as she showed her the lace gown in an off pinkish color. The gown itself was very pretty and Sharon remembered the last time she wore it and smiled. "Ok, I'll wear that" Sharon said, "But you need to tell me what's going on here" she finished. Emily just looked at her but she wouldn't crack under the pressure of her mom's glare. "Can't your daughter just want you to look nice tomorrow, it is your special day" Emily said to her.

That evening, Andy and Sharon went out for dinner and a little dancing too. They drove to Serve, the nice, romantic restaurant he took her on their first "official" date last year. "You look stunning tonight" Andy said to her as he helped her out of the car. Andy loved the dress that Sharon was wearing tonight, a nice and simple black dress that accentuated her curves in the right spots. Sharon blushed, "Thank you" she whispered as she took his hand and walked into the restaurant. They were seated and enjoyed their dinner, discussing many topics including the plot that was going on with her kids, and who knows maybe more people regarding their wedding tomorrow morning.

After they finished dinner, and Andy paid the bill, a live band started to play instrumental music at the restaurant. There was a small dance floor in front of the band. Andy got up and held out his hand to Sharon. "May I have this dance?" he asked her. Sharon smiled at him and took a hold of his hand. "Why yes, of course" she said to him.

They walked out to the dance floor where other couples were dancing and started to dance to the music that was playing. It was a slow song by Elvis Presley. Andy held her close as they moved together on the dance floor. He started to whisper the words of the song to her. "Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you." Sharon looked up into Andy's eyes and kissed him. She loved it when he sang to her. "Take me home" she whispered to him and they walked out hand in hand back towards the car.

When they got to their car, Andy pushed Sharon up against it and deepened their kiss. He couldn't keep his hands off of her and for that matter, neither could she. She started undoing his tie that he wore, but then stopped. "Andy, I don't want to make love to you in a public parking lot" she said as they both were catching their breaths after that kiss. Andy smiled back at her and opened her door. She sat down in the car and he went over to the driver's seat, got in, and drove them home.

When they arrived at the condo, Andy couldn't keep his hands off of Sharon and was kissing her neck the whole time they were in the elevator. Sharon just laughed as they arrived at the 11th floor and heading towards their door. She had her keys out in her hand but Andy grabbed them from her. "Hang on, before you open that door" Andy said to her as he turned her around. He looked into her deep emerald eyes. She was looking back into his brown eyes. "Are you absolutely sure about tomorrow?" he said staring at her. "We could delay it a couple of days and have a big celebration if you would want that" he continued to say to her in a whisper.

She looked back at him wondering why he questioned this now. "Yes, I'm absolutely sure I want to marry you tomorrow, Andy" she said back to him in her sweet voice. "Why? Are you having doubts?" Sharon asked him. "No, no I am 100% sure that I want to marry you tomorrow" Andy said back to her as he caressed the side of her face with his hands. He looked down and then back up into her eyes. "I just don't want you to feel rushed that's all" Andy said quietly to her.

Sharon took a breath and said "Andy, I'm not being rushed into this, at all." She played with his tie again. "In fact, these past three weeks, have made me realize how precious our time is with each other" she continued to say as he nodded his head to her. "Yes, in the beginning of our relationship I wanted things to go slow between us, but that was because I wanted to make sure that I was absolutely ready for this, for us" she said as she smoothed her hands down his shirt to rest at his waist. "Now, were we in a hurry this afternoon, in getting our wedding bands, yes, but I wouldn't trade this feeling for anything in the world right now" she said to him as she pulled him in for a kiss. Andy had a smile on his face as she turned around and opened the door to the condo.

The kids were all asleep in the living room, sleeping bags everywhere they looked. The light was still on in the kitchen over the sink. They quietly made their way down the hall to their bedroom and closed the door behind them. Andy took off his suit jacket and placed it on the chair. He then helped Sharon unzip the back of her dress, and slowly caressed his hands down her spine. "I love you so much, Sharon" he said to her as she turned around to face him. She stepped out of her dress and smiled at him. She loosened his tie and began to unbutton his dress shirt. She removed his suspenders and unzipped his dress pants.

They both marveled at each other as they took their time and undressed one another. Hours later as they both laid in bed together, Sharon snuggled up against Andy's side and was rubbing circles slowly around his chest. Andy was rubbing her arms slowly up and down and could tell that Sharon was falling asleep. "I love you" she sleepily said to him. Andy smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too" he said as he laid there thinking about tomorrow.

Everything was ready for their big day tomorrow, but first Andy had to get through his doctor's appointment follow-up from his health scare. Huh, his health scare. Seems like a lifetime ago, but it was only about a week since he was in the hospital. Boy did he scare Sharon. He didn't want her to go through that again. Heck, he didn't want to either. That's why he was faithfully following his doctor's orders and strictly staying on that heart healthy diet. He hoped the doctor would clear him to return to work. He realized Sharon fell asleep as her breathing pattern changed. He found himself drifting off to sleep as well ready for tomorrow.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters. They belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

 **A/N:** This chapter is going to be long as there was a lot to write about. This is the chapter that many of you have been waiting for. Thank you all for your warm words and kind reviews. And now, on to the day of their wedding...

Chapter 13

Monday morning came and Sharon had set her alarm for 6:30 AM. The annoying beeping woke Andy out of his slumber and as he moved, he felt a heaviness on top of him. He smiled to himself as he realized it was Sharon and she too was stirring awake. She lifted her head up and met his eyes looking back at her. She leaned over across him to the night stand and turned off her alarm. She then laid back down on top of Andy and leaned her face towards his and kissed him. "Good morning" she said to him between kisses. "Hmm, morning" Andy said back to her. "We have a busy morning today" Sharon said and smiled. "That we do" he said as she started to move and get out of bed. Andy just watched her as she slipped on her robe and then made her way around their room getting things ready. He got out of bed and started to get his things ready as they had to leave for his doctor's appointment in about an hour. LA traffic on a Monday morning was anything but delightful.

Sharon's kids were up and the plan was that they were going to meet them at the courthouse at 9:30. Little did Sharon and Andy know that their wedding would not be at the courthouse, but at Griffith Observatory instead. This was the plan that their kids, Andrea, and Gavin were pulling off. They were going to enlist Provenza too as he was Andy's best man. Both Sharon and Andy placed her gown and his tux in a garment bag and had also packed a small duffle bag with other items and placed it by the front door. Andy double-checked to make sure that he had their rings with him. They ate breakfast and Andy took his medicine, and they were out the door on their way to Andy's doctor's appointment..

Rusty called up Lt. Provenza and informed him of what they were planning and he agreed to help them. He and Patrice were going to be at the courthouse, so they would drive the couple over to Griffith Observatory themselves. The kids would go directly there from the condo and make sure that Gavin was ready with everything set up.

Andy and Sharon arrived at his doctor's office and had a seat in the waiting area. Andy was starting to get nervous. "You okay?" Sharon asked him. "Yes, I just hope the doc tells me that everything looks good and clears me to go back to work" he said smiling back at her. She grabbed his hand and held it in hers while they waited. "Andy?" the nurse called him and both of them got up and walked through the door to the exam rooms. The nurse took Andy's vitals and other information and also drew some blood for them to test.

About ten minutes of waiting and the doctor came into the exam room. "Hello Lieutenant, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked him. "I feel great doc, I've been following your diet that you placed me on, and I've been taking all of my medications" Andy said. "Good to hear" the doctor said back to him. "Any side effects with the new medication I placed you on?" the doctor asked. "Nope" Andy answered. The doctor then listened to his heart and then Andy laid down on the table and they took an EKG. "You're doing good, heart sounds good and your EKG is normal. We will just wait for the blood work to come back, which shouldn't take long" the doctor said and wrote down notes in the computer.

Andy put his shirt back on and waited with Sharon for the blood work to come back. "So tell me, have you been relaxing this past week like I told you to do?" the doctor asked them as they waited. "Uh, well" Andy said as he looked at Sharon. "We went up to Monterey for a long weekend getaway and unfortunately our getaway was cut short due to us running into an escaped serial killer" Andy told the doctor. The doctor chuckled and just said "really?"

"Yes, I know it's a little much but the killer went after us and attacked Andy in the arm" Sharon told the doctor as Andy pointed to the scar on his left arm. "He went to the local hospital and was checked out there afterwards, they said everything looked good" Sharon concluded. "Well, that's good to hear" the doctor stated as the nurse came back into the room with his blood work results. The doctor looked the report over and said "Lieutenant, everything with your blood work looks very good, and combined with the results of the EKG, I am going to clear you to go back to work" the doctor told Andy. "I want you to make an appointment in about 1 month for another check-up". The doctor got up and shook Andy's hand "stay safe out there Lieutenant". "Keep him in line" the doctor said to Sharon and shook her hand as well and then walked out of the room.

Sharon looked at Andy and she was relieved to hear the good news that the doctor had told them about Andy's health. They gathered up his things and made their way towards the front of the office where Andy stopped and made another appointment. Then they made their way out of the building and drove towards the courthouse. Sharon texted Emily that they were all done at the doctor's office. 'Good' was all Emily replied. She then texted Provenza to let him know that they were now on their way over. 'Patrice and I are waiting here for you' he said.

They arrived at the courthouse and met up with Patrice and Provenza. "What did the doctor say Andy?" Patrice asked him. "That everything looks good and cleared me for work again" Andy said as they greeted each other. "That's great news!" Patrice said. All four of them headed to the clerk's office so that Sharon and Andy could apply for their marriage license. There was no line when they walked into the office and filled out the paperwork while they showed the clerk their identifications. "Are you going to be changing your name?" the clerk asked Sharon. Sharon looked up from filling out the paperwork. "Oh, uh, yes I am" Sharon stated. Andy looked at her and just smiled. "We can figure out the details at work later" Sharon said to him quietly.

After all paperwork was submitted to the clerk, the clerk inputted it all into their computer systems and about 10 minutes later, they had their marriage license. "Come on Flynn, come with me over this way" Provenza said to Flynn as he looked at Patrice and nodded to her. She smiled back at Louie. "Sharon, I'll help you get ready" Patrice said to her as she ushered her out towards the restrooms. "But I wonder where the kids are at? Emily told me they would meet us here" Sharon said to Patrice as they were walking. Patrice just looked at her and decided to tell her the truth, after all, they had to get these two over to where their wedding was being held so they would find out sooner or later.

"Um, Sharon, your kids aren't going to be showing up here this morning" Patrice started to tell her as Sharon got ready and changed her clothes in the women's restroom. "What?" Sharon said. "Well, you see, they enlisted the help of several people close to you to pull off yours and Andy's wedding ceremony" Patrice said back to Sharon. Sharon walked out of the bathroom stall wearing her Tadashi Shoji Lace Column gown in light pink. She looked stunning and was stunned herself when she heard Patrice say that. "I knew they were planning something" Sharon said to Patrice as Patrice helped her zip up her gown and place the necklace that Andy bought her around her neck. "You look absolutely beautiful Sharon, Andy isn't going to know what hit him when he sees you in this" Patrice said. "And this necklace matches perfectly to your outfit" she added. "Thank you Patrice" Sharon said and she looked at herself in the mirror. "Andy gave me this necklace as a wedding gift" she said.

Meanwhile, Andy was getting ready and looked dapper in his tuxedo that he was wearing. "So, I wonder when the kids will get here" he asked out loud. Provenza just looked at him, "Okay, promise me you won't get mad and cooperate fully with what I have to say" Provenza said to Andy. Andy just looked at him and wondered what was going on. "All right old man, spit it out. What are you talking about?" Andy asked. "All of your kids enlisted the help of several people to work on this wedding ceremony of yours" Provenza stated to him. "So all you have to do is get ready, and follow Patrice and myself, and don't ask questions" he concluded to him. Andy looked at him and then thought back to everything yesterday that happened at the condo with the kids there. "I knew they were up to something" Andy said to Provenza. "Does Sharon know?" he asked. "Patrice is telling her right now" Provenza said as Andy finished tying his bow tie. He looked at himself in the mirror and took a deep breath. Provenza patted him on the back and asked "Are you ready?". Andy looked back at him. "Definitely yes" he said as he shook Provenza's hand and walked out with all of his belongings.

Andy and Provenza waiting outside in the lobby area for Sharon and Patrice to walk out. Andy was looking at his shoes, as he was starting to get nervous. Just then, Sharon and Patrice walked out and towards the men. Provenza tapped Andy in the arm and Andy looked up to see Sharon looking absolutely breathtaking as she walked over to them. He smiled his biggest smile yet and as she walked over to him tears started to form in her eyes. "Hello beautiful" Andy said as he wiped her tears away.

"Alright, let's go get this show on the road, literally" Provenza said to the two as he lead them along with Patrice outside to the car. "Wait a minute, where are we going?" Andy asked Provenza. "I said not to ask questions Flynn, now get in the car" Provenza said back to Andy. Andy and Sharon sat in the back seat while Provenza drove with Patrice sitting in the front seat. Andy held Sharon's hand the whole ride and wondered where they were going. As they got on the 101 and headed north, Sharon looked back at Andy and smiled. He lifted their joined hands together and kissed her hand.

They finally reached their destination, Griffith Observatory, and Provenza pulled up in front of the main building. "Ok ladies, I'm letting you off here and then Andy and I are going to park and we will make our way to the area" Provenza said and kissed Patrice as she got out of the car. Sharon looked at Andy. "I'll see you in a little bit" she whispered to him. "Remind me to thank our children and whoever else for this" Andy said as he gave her a chastely kiss and Sharon left the car. Patrice guided Sharon into the main building where they met up with Emily, Nicole, and Andrea.

After parking close by, Provenza and Andy started to walk back towards the building, but then Provenza steered Andy towards the back where there was a tent set up and chairs where lined up outside the observatory. Andy followed him back there and saw Ricky, Rusty, and his son Charlie all standing there. Provenza and Andy walked over to them and shook all of their hands. "I don't know how you guys pulled all of this off, but we really appreciate it" Andy said to them. "You're welcome Andy, but it was mostly Andrea and Gavin who did the leg work on getting all of this together" Ricky said to him. "Oh, here you should wear this" Rusty said as he handed Andy a pink rose boutonniere. Andy allowed the guys to pin the rose on his tux as he was a little nervous. Andy spotted Gavin talking with someone and then walked over to where he was standing.

"Gavin, I just want to say this is amazing" Andy said to Gavin as he shook his hand. "Well Lieutenant, it is not every day when my best friend, and phenomenal Captain of the LAPD, gets married" Gavin said to Andy. Gavin pulled Andy in closer. "Take care of my girl, Lieutenant" he said as he shook Andy's hand. Andy nodded back at him. He then noticed all of the people that came to see the two of them get married. The whole squad was there, including Lt. Cooper, and even Chief Howard was in attendance. He also saw Dean, Nicole's husband, and his step grandchildren as well sitting and behaving themselves. He waved to them and both step grandchildren waved back. They all took their seats as Gavin brought the Justice of the Peace over to meet Andy. "Bill, this is the groom Lieutenant Andy Flynn" he said as he introduced him. Andy shook his hand. "Please call me Andy" he said to the man. "Bill is a friend of mine who just happens to be a Justice of the Peace and was available to perform your wedding today" Gavin explained to Andy.

Gavin walked away to make sure that the ladies were all set. Andy walked over to where he would be standing and Provenza was next to him. "Oh, I almost forgot" Andy said to Provenza as he handed him the rings to hold. "Relax Flynn" he said to him as they waited for Sharon to come out.

Gavin walked into the building to see Sharon looking stunning as ever. She was holding a simple pink bouquet of roses. He walked up to her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You look beautiful darling" he said to her. "Gavin, Andrea, you did not have to go all out on this" Sharon said to both of them. They looked at each other. "It's not every day your best friend gets married, Sharon" Gavin said to her. "And we both wanted to help out after your kids told us what they had planned" Andrea said. "Are you ready? Cause your hot Lieutenant has been waiting for you" Gavin said to Sharon. Sharon nodded back and smiled at him. "Thank you" she said to him and gave him a peck on his cheek.

The girls all walked out of the building and took their seats. Nicole sat next to Dean and her step children while Emily sat down next to her two brothers. Andrea and Patrice sat down near the front behind her children. Gavin sat down next to Chief Howard. Sharon walked out of the building and looked at Andy who was standing in front of her next to his best friend, Provenza. He looked dapper in his tuxedo and she couldn't believe that this was how they were getting married. She wanted something simple, but their children and their friends helped pull off something better. There was music playing, some instrumental piece played by a string quartet as Sharon started her journey towards Andy. As Sharon got closer, she smiled at Andy and he smiled back at her. When she got to him, they joined hands and turned towards Bill, the Justice of the Peace, who then began their marriage ceremony.

"Sharon and Andy, today you celebrate one of life's greatest moments and give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, as you join together in vows of marriage" Bill started saying as they looked at one another. "From this day onward you must come closer together than ever before, you must love one another in sickness and in health," Sharon started to tear up and Andy wiped a tear away from Sharon's face. "for better and for worse, but at the same time your love should give you the strength to stand apart, to seek out your unique destinies, to make your special contribution to the world which is always part of us and more than us" Bill stated to them as they continued to hold hands.

"Do you have the rings?" Bill asked them. Andy turned behind him and Provenza handed both of the rings to Andy. He handed Sharon his ring and smiled at her. He couldn't believe this was really happening. He was the luckiest man on the face of the Earth right now. Sharon looked so beautiful as she stood next to him and smiled back. "Andy, please place the ring on Sharon's finger and say your vows to her" Bill motioned for Andy to do so. Andy placed the ring on her finger. "Sharon, I love you with all of my heart. You are the love of my life. I will honor and cherish you until the day that I die. I will be your protector and your friend. I promise you my honesty, my fidelity, and my support. You are my comfort, and my joy. Wear this ring as a symbol of my never ending commitment and devotion to you" Andy said as he smiled to Sharon.

Sharon then placed the ring on Andy's finger. "Andy, our love for each other is constantly growing. You have been there for me throughout these years. You are the love of my life and I love you with all of my heart. I promise you my constant friendship, my honesty, my fidelity, and my support. I will honor and cherish you until the day that I die. You are my protector and my best friend. Wear this ring as a symbol of my never ending commitment and devotion to you" Sharon said to him as she smiled and became emotional. Andy joined hands with Sharon and turned back to face Bill.

"By the act of joining hands, you take to yourself the relation of husband and wife and solemnly promise to love, honor, comfort and cherish each other so long as you both shall live. Therefore, in accordance with the law of California and by virtue of the authority vested in me by the state of California, I do pronounce you husband and wife" Bill said to the both of them. Sharon smiled back at Andy and then she looked at all of the people who were there witnessing this exchange between them, and then looked back at Andy. Andy looked at Sharon and he was starting to get tears in his eyes. "Congratulations, you may kiss your bride" Bill concluded and Andy leaned in to Sharon and kissed her.

Everyone in the audience was clapping at this wonderful sight in front of them. Andy and Sharon both turned around and Provenza shook Andy's hand. The string quartet started to play music and then Andy and Sharon walked hand in hand down the main aisle, past everyone, and over to where there was an overlook of the city. Gavin had a photographer there as well and they were taking pictures of them alone and then when everyone else joined them. They took pictures with all of their children and their squad as well. Everyone congratulated them. Then Gavin ushered everyone over to where the tent was set up as the reception was starting and the catering service had begun. "I can't believe our kids planned this for us" Sharon said to Andy as he held her tight. "They are pretty amazing, but not as amazing as you are Sharon" Andy said whispering to her and kissed her. They moved over to where the tent was and joined the reception.

Gavin had really outdone himself this time, with the help and coordination of Andrea and their kids. He was able to pull off this celebration without a hitch. As Sharon and Andy walked around and greeted everyone, the caterers were bringing the food around to the different tables. It was something simple and yet elegant. After everyone ate, the music started again and there was a makeshift dance floor. Andy and Sharon shared their first dance as a married couple dancing to At Last, by Etta James.

Several songs later, Gavin was now dancing with Sharon as Andy danced with his daughter, Nicole. As Sharon and Gavin danced, Sharon thanked him for setting all of this up for them. "Gavin, I wanted to thank you for all of this, how can Andy and I repay you" Sharon said. Gavin looked up at the sky and then back at Sharon and smiled. "Well, you could let me sue Peter Goldman on your behalf for his invasion of your privacy" Gavin said to her. "I always wanted to get him in a civil suit" he added. "Plus, Andrea could only get a $500,000 fine assessed to him with 240 hours of community service" he said to Sharon. Sharon really didn't want to think about Goldman at this point. She looked over to where Andy was dancing with Nicole. "Let me think about it with Andy and I'll get back to you" Sharon said as they continued to dance.

Things were starting to wind down and Sharon was sitting at a table nibbling on some food while Andy was talking with Provenza on the other side of the table. Emily walked up to her mother. "Hey mom?" she asked, Sharon looked up at her. "The boys and I are going to stay out of the condo tonight so you and Andy could be alone on your wedding night" she said to her smirking. Sharon stood up and gave her a hug. "I wanted to thank you and everyone you enlisted to help with this, you guys are amazing" Sharon said to her. "Well, we had an amazing teacher mom" Emily said back to her.

Patrice walked up to where Andy and Louie were at. "Come on Louie, let's leave the newlyweds alone and head home" she said to him as she grabbed on to his arm. Provenza shook Andy's hand again. "Congratulations Flynn, now don't mess this up" he said to him and then they walked over to where Sharon was at. "We are going to head out now" Patrice said to Sharon. Sharon gave her a hug. "Thank you Patrice" she said to her. She then shook Provenza's hand. "Thank you Lieutenant" she said to him. "You are welcome Captain" he said as he looked over at Andy. "Please take care of him" he said to her. She smiled back at him. "Don't worry, I will" she said and watched them walk away.

She walked over to where Andy was standing now and looked around at everything. Everyone was mostly gone now. Andrea had to return to court for something. Chief Howard returned to the PAB also. Their kids had left leaving just them and Gavin. Gavin was speaking with the caterers and the band. When he was done, he walked over to where the two of them were standing. "Go, enjoy yourselves" Gavin said to both of them. "I've got the rest of this here" he added. "Oh, okay well how are we getting home as our car is still parked at the courthouse?" Andy asked him as he shook his hand. "I had Rusty drive it over here, it is parked out front" Gavin said to them. Sharon hugged Gavin. "Thank you again" she said to him. He pulled back and looked at her. "Think about what I said earlier" he said to her and then walked back to take care of things.

Andy looked back at Sharon. "Are you ready Mrs. Flynn?" he asked as he held out his hand for her. "Oh, yes I am Mr. Flynn" Sharon said as she smiled and let Andy hold her hand. They walked out to where Gavin said their car was parked. "So what was Gavin telling you earlier?" he asked her as they got to their car. "I had asked him what we could do to repay him for all of this today" she said as she slipped inside the car. Andy leaned down next to her. "What did he say?" Andy said as he kissed her chastely on her lips. "He wants to sue Goldman on our behalf" she said as he pulled away from the kiss and she caressed his face. "Let him then" Andy said as he started to move from her area and walked around to the other side of the car. "Right now, I want to concentrate on you, my love, and how we are going to celebrate the rest of the night, alone" he said as he smiled to her and gave her a wink. He started the car and drove to the condo, holding her left hand in his right hand the entire way home as a promise of their future together bright as the stars in the night sky.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters. They belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

 **A/N:** This is going to be the last chapter of this story; but don't worry because it will lead into a new story for our beloved Shandy and the rest of the squad. Also, this chapter may be encroaching an **M** rating so that is your warning. It's been a pleasure writing A Little R &R, thanks for all of the reviews, and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 14

When Andy and Sharon arrived back at the condo, they pulled into the parking lot and parked the car in Sharon's space. Andy turned off the car and looked at Sharon who was looking back at him with a smile on her face. She looked very content at the moment. Andy smiled back at her. "What?" he asked her. "Nothing" she said back to him. She looked out her window and then back at him. "I'm just very happy right now" she said to him in a sensual voice. He took her hand that he was still holding and brought it up to his lips for a kiss. "I'm very happy too" Andy said back to her. "Come on, let's go upstairs" he said to her as he got out of the car. They grabbed their things from the trunk and made their way to the elevators.

Once inside the elevator, Sharon pressed the button for their floor. This was essentially their wedding night and they really didn't plan anything after their ceremony. She wrapped her arms around Andy's waist and placed her head against his shoulder. When the elevator brought them to their floor, they made their way to the condo. Sharon opened the door and they walked in, leaving their bags in the hallway. Andy made his way into the kitchen. "I'm going to go change into something more comfortable" Sharon said to Andy as she made her way to their bedroom. "Okay" Andy said back to her as he took off his tuxedo jacket and undid his bow tie. He starred down at the ring on his finger and smiled to himself. He was very happy indeed.

When Sharon came out of their bedroom and walked towards the kitchen, she saw Andy leaning against the island. "Andy?" she said as he looked lost in thought. He looked up at her and his jaw dropped. She was standing there with nothing on except a Dodgers jersey and a pair of shorts. "Wow!" he said to her as he took a step towards her. "Hmm, do you like this?" Sharon asked as he came forward. "Yes, I do" Andy said as he pulled her in and started to kiss her neck. "I bought the jersey for you as a wedding gift" Sharon said to him as she turned around in his arms. He looked at the back of the jersey and saw that it was personalized with his last name. "Oh, I like it" Andy said as he turned her back around and gave her a kiss on her lips. She deepened the kiss. When they both needed air, they pulled apart. "Best gift ever" Andy whispered to her as he looked into her eyes. "And it looks even better with you wearing it" he added as he placed his hands on her hips.

"What do you want to do tonight as our first night as a married couple?" Andy asked Sharon as he held her. Sharon looked up at him. "Oh, I can think of a couple of things" she said to him as she grabbed his hand and led him to the living room. She turned on the music and they started dancing. She was content just being held in his arms as they moved around the small area of the living room. "You're not tired of dancing?" Andy asked her as he whispered in her ear. "I never get tired of dancing with you" she said back to him. He started to nibble on her ear and made his way down her neck. As he was still dancing with her, he tried to undo the top buttons of the jersey she was wearing but was having difficulty. He stopped her and then undid the top couple of buttons. As he did that he kissed his way across her collar bone, down to the top of her breasts. She could feel him getting excited. She started to undo his buttons of his shirt and gently took his shirt off. He had a t-shirt on underneath and she ran her hands underneath his cotton shirt. The two of them dancing long forgotten.

She grabbed his hand and started to direct him over to the couch but thought better of it because the couch wasn't that comfortable. They made their way down the hallway and Andy stopped and pressed Sharon up against the wall and he started to undo more buttons on the jersey. As he was doing this, they were kissing each other like they were a couple of school kids. She gained control and led him into their bedroom and closed the door.

They made their way to their bed as Andy caressed Sharon's body. Sharon undid his pants belt and unzipped them. He stepped out of his pants as he backed her on to the bed. He then made love to her for the first time as a married couple.

Hours later as they both lay together on their bed, Andy was holding Sharon who had her head on his bare chest and her left leg across his body. Both were very happy. The covers were pulled across them, covering up to their waists. Sharon was starting to fall asleep when she heard Andy's phone alert him to a text message and then his phone rang. It was 2:45 in the morning. Andy groaned as he knew who was calling by the ring tone that was playing. It was Provenza.

Sharon moved so that Andy could get up and answer his phone. "This better be good" he answered in a ruffed voice. "Sorry to wake you both up, but we have a dead body on our hands, a Dean of a local college appears to have been murdered" Provenza said to him. "But why are we called for that?" Andy asked him. "Because he's a friend of the Mayor and the Pope" Provenza said in an annoyed voice. Andy looked back at Sharon and sighed. "Text me the address and we will meet you there" Andy said back to him and then he hung up.

"What is it?" Sharon asked as Andy started to get out of bed. "A dead body at a local college, Provenza is texting the address" Andy said as he leaned over her. "Why are we called out for it?" she whispered to him. "He's the Dean of the school, and friends with the Mayor and the Pope" Andy said quietly as he was inches from her face. Sharon sighed. He kissed her passionately, moving his hands up and down her body. However, if he started something, he knew he wouldn't be able to finish it because then they would be late arriving to the scene. He pulled back and only their foreheads were touching now. "Sorry" he said as he looked down. "Duty calls" Sharon said to him and she started to get up and get dressed. "We could shower together" Andy said back to her. "Okay, but no fooling around or else we will be late" Sharon said. Andy gave her a salute with his hand "Eye, eye Captain" he said as he winked at her.

They arrived at the local college and crime scene. The patrol officers pointed them over to where the library was. Andy saw Provenza standing there talking with Buzz. They walked to where Provenza was. "Sorry to interrupt your honeymoon night Captain but follow me. I think you are going to want to see this for yourself" Provenza said to Sharon and she followed him in, with Andy right behind her.

The end


End file.
